Finding Myself
by dorina16able
Summary: "I didn't know who I was anymore. A witch of Hogwarts, a sorceress fighting a different enemy in a different world or a ghost? And, as if this wasn't enough, I fell in love. Who would have known that death would make things so complicated?" Audrey Reeves never thought that death would lead her to Middle Earth, where she was called to help in destroying Sauron.
1. Two lethal words

**A/N: Hello, guys :) I am SO impatient and can't wait for Thursday to come, because the second part of the "Hobbit" series will be released in Greece and I'll go the first day :D :D So, I'm in a LOTR mood and I came up with this crossover-my first one, so I hope you'll like it. I have to say that my OC, Audrey, is NOT the woman Percy Weasley marries, I only love the name. Anyway, have fun reading and I can't wait for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the "Lord of the Rings' or "Harry Potter", only my OC**

I had lost track of time in this chaos that used to be Hogwarts, my beloved school. Some walls were cracked, the corridors had fallen into ruins and my ears were hurting because of the curses that flashed all around. People were passing next to me in a blur, so quickly, that I couldn't even tell if they were Hogwarts students, Death Eaters or both. The only thing I could see clearly from them were the colors of the spells they were casting, green, red, blue, every color you can imagine.

'AUDREY!' I heard someone screaming. 'AUDREY, WATCH OUT!'

'_Crucio!_ 'someone else yelled the next second and, thanks to the reflexes I had trained in Quidditch, I quickly fell on the ground, avoiding getting hit by the Cruciatus Curse.

Gaining a few seconds, I searched around to find the one who had warned me and saw Seamus Finnegan, a Gryffindor in my year and very good friend of mine, staring worried at me, his face stained with blood. I gave him a smile of gratitude and casted a non-verbal Stunning Spell at a Death Eater who was standing only a few feet behind him, ready to strike.

'I guess we're even now' I commented, grinning.

'Just look after yourself, okay?' he pleaded me, as he was running next to me to help me dueling. 'These guys aren't kidding, they will kill us all if they can!'

'Tell me about it' I nodded. During the many hours the battle was already lasting, I was almost killed three times already and nothing was giving the impression that Voldemort's army would soon stop.

Suddenly, the glass on the windows (at least the glass that wasn't broken) froze and, from the corner of my eye, I saw fog clouding the area. Soon afterwards, cold filled my soul and I fell on my knees, trying to fight the sadness that was slowly, but intently, overwhelming me.

A huge Dementor was sliding towards us, making all sounds except his breathing disappear. A grey, rotten hand was all I could see from the filthy creature and I closed my eyes, although this didn't prevent the negative memories to flow my mind.

_The Dark Mark on the sky, the sign of a Death Eater attack._

_The entire home being in ruins, the furniture knocked over, glass, mud and blood everywhere._

_A corpse lying limp on the floor in front of the fireplace, as if he was only sleeping, but without drawing breath and without pulse._

_Another one in the kitchen, a bloody bundle being the only thing that remained of her, without the usual, warm smile._

_And another in her room, bent in front of her desk, as if she was studying with concentration, but with her open eyes that didn't see anything anymore being the proof that she would never stand up again._

The Dementor had come closer. I could tell It for sure, because the cold and the misery were much more intent. Tears started forming in my eyes and I begged the Dementor to "kiss" me and be done with it, to release me from this torment. But then, a gentle hand grabbed my arm and pulled me weakly on my feet, stroking my arm.

'Audrey…' Seamus's voice was distant in my ears, as if he was at the other side of the corridor, although he was right next to me. 'Audrey…Please, don't give up…You're strong…Let's remember something happy, okay? We can do this, come on!'

A happy memory…That seemed impossible right now, with the Dementor approaching us, a fierce battle ensuing and surely we were mourning victims already. It seemed, though, as if my heart and mind had their own will, because the memory came by itself.

_The beach, the calm sea sparkling in the sun, without a single breeze blowing._

_We were all together, splashing in the water, laughing, without a care in the world._

'Audrey…'

'_Expecto Patronum_' I hissed with all the strength I could, not hoping that it would succeed, considering what I had remembered.

But it did succeed.

First it started as a silver vapor emerging from my wand made of maple wood and then it formed into a shape, into my badger Patronus, while at the same time, Seamus conjured his own Patronus, a fox. The two animals chased away the Dementor, causing the sounds of the battle return and my mind become clear again.

'That…was a tough one' I gasped for air, grabbing my wand so tightly, that my knuckles had started to turn white.

'Well, that's not a surprise, is it? With all this fear because of the war' Seamus reminded me.

We continued fighting, casting one spell after the other, protecting each other with Shield Charms, looking behind us every now and then, afraid of a trap. I didn't know if we were fighting for minutes or hours, but, in a sudden, the Death Eaters attacking us were too many for two people. Thank God, a few minutes later, Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan and Katie Bell came to help us, making things a bit easier.

'Has anyone seen Harry?' Seamus wanted to know, worried for his friend.

'Last time I saw him was when we were gathered in the Great Hall' Katie answered. 'I think he's alright, Seamus. After all, he came with a plan tonight'

I hoped that Katie was right and Harry was fine. Not only because the result of this battle, our lives and the entire wizarding world was depending on him, but also because he had faced so many hardships, so many tragedies and so much doubt, that he deserved to win this battle.

This thought didn't make me forget the fighting for more than five minutes, but it was lethal, because I made a few steps backwards, tripped and fell down. A Death Eater, whom I recognized as Rookwood, used it to cast the two most lethal words on me.

'_Avada Kedavra_!'

The last thing I saw before falling into darkness was a green light and I was dead the next second, not feeling Seamus's arms cradling me. I didn't hear the terrified screams of my friends and Seamus pleading me to stay with them. Everything fell into oblivion and I knew that everything was over.

* * *

Warmth was surrounding me, making a contrast with the cool floor I was lying on. Everything was silent and I felt so good, as I hadn't felt in a very long time. My eyes were still closed and I didn't want to open them, not knowing what I would see.

'Audrey? Is that you?'

That voice. Gentle, calm, angelic, fitting perfectly to the peace I was feeling at the moment. And, for some odd reason, it sounded very familiar to me, although I couldn't remember where I had heard it. My curiosity won and, slowly, I opened my eyes and stood up, taking in my surroundings.

It was a room with white walls and ceiling, filled with mirrors. I looked into one of them, but I couldn't see my reflection.

_Okay, that's not normal. Why can't I see myself in the mirror?_

'Audrey, my sister, you shouldn't be here'

I turned around to face the one who was talking to me. And what I saw made me leave a yell of shock and surprise and I fell on my knees, unable to believe what I was seeing. Because it had to be a dream, right? It couldn't be true.

It was a boy, three years elder than me. Tall. Black hair. Grey eyes. Wearing the exact same clothes he was wearing the last day I had seen him. And I knew him. I knew him very well. I still remembered the tears I had shed when I realized I wouldn't speak to him again.

But the most terrifying thing was that he was dead. And I couldn't be wrong. He WAS dead, he was killed three years ago. I was still dreaming about how he had landed on the ground, Harry crying over his body, saying that Voldemort was back and had killed him.

It was Cedric Diggory.

**A/N: Okay, everyone, that was it for now. Hope you enjoyed it :) No, no, Audrey and Cedric aren't siblings, only best friends who call each other "brother" and "sister"  
**


	2. Nothing is over yet

**A/N: Hello, guys :) New chapter is here. So, as you have guessed, Audrey landed in her own state of Limbo, where she meets her lost best friend, who gives her a choice. What this choice is, you have to find out ;) Anyway, I hope you'll like it and, if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to write them.**

**Osireia- Thank you for your kind words :) You will see Audrey develop in Middle Earth and you're right, it will affect her. As for the Fellowship's reactions...you have to wait for a few chapters :)**

**HeartMitternacht13654- Oh my God, you're right about the mistake and thank you so much for noticing it :D I corrected it now. So, to clear things, Audrey is 17, like Seamus and Harry. Glad you liked the chapter, I hope you'll like the new one too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Harry Potter" or LOTR, only my original character, Audrey Reeves**

I couldn't turn my eyes away from him. He was standing there, as if nothing was going on, not having changed a bit.

_Of course he hasn't changed a bit, you idiot! He's dead, remember?_

But…wait a sec! If I could see him…and this odd place…Wait a minute...

Then everything came back. Hogwarts, the battle, the Killing Curse. Tears formed my eyes and I quickly wiped them away, not wanting Cedric to notice them. My brother.

We were best friends in school, so inseparable, that some students were considering us a couple (although we never felt anything romantic for each other) and some others relatives. When he told me that he was thinking of me as a sister, we also started calling each other "brother" and "sister". And I liked it, I truly liked it. But all this ended years ago, at the night of the last task of the Triwizard Tournament.

'Don't think about it anymore, Rey' he comforted me, as if he had read my thoughts, helped me to stand up and hugged me tightly. 'If I learned something, it is that it has absolutely no sense to mourn about everything you lost. Although, I didn't want you to get killed so young…'

'At least I died during a battle' I said as quietly as possible, trying to console the both of us, still feeling numb because of what happened. Still trying to believe that I was dead. 'I…I didn't die in vain, especially not if Harry will defeat Voldemort'

'I'm so proud of you, little sis' he smiled widely. 'I always knew you had strength hidden inside you'

I smiled back at him, pulled back and looked around again, at this strange place. What was it exactly? Was it Heaven? Or what?

'It is a state in between, known as Limbo' Cedric informed me. 'Some people experience it, others don't, but it is different for everyone'

'Hmm…' I mumbled, approaching one of the mirrors, disappointed that I couldn't see my reflection. But, I guessed, that happens when you are dead, right?

Then, my eyes fell accidentally on another mirror and, much to my surprise, I could see myself reflecting in it. I walked closer and saw that the dirt and the blood had disappeared from my face and my clothes were clean and neat, as if I wasn't fighting only a few minutes ago. I turned to Cedric, who looked rather amused at my confusion.

'Ced, what the hell is going on here?' I asked, knowing that he knew the answer. 'Why am I reflected in this mirror and not in the other?'

'Because it's not a mirror, Audrey' he replied. 'It's a door'

'A door?' I repeated with both nervousness and curiosity. 'A door to what?'

I was expecting him saying that it was leading to Heaven or the afterlife, if something like that existed. I surely didn't expect what he said next.

'It's a door leading to your second life, if you want to live it, of course'

Okay, surely I heard him wrong or he wanted to comfort me because I was dead. "Second life", yeah, right. And Voldemort was a kind and honorable man, correct? There was no such thing as second life, it couldn't be. Right now, my body was probably lying on the ground in that corridor in Hogwarts and I would simply stand up and say "Surprise, people, I'm baaaack!"? Even the thought was so ridiculous, that I started laughing.

'Nice joke, Cedric, really nice joke!'

I continued laughing as if I was crazy, but Cedric remained silent and serious and soon my laughter faded. I stared at him as if he had two heads, unable to believe his words.

'Rey, it's not a joke'

Alright, things were getting weirder and weirder here. What was he telling me? That I would return to Hogwarts and continue fighting? My head started to spin and I needed all my strength to not collapse again.

'I'm sorry, but you won't return to Hogwarts' Cedric explained sadly. 'There are many witches and wizards to defend the school and Harry will be alright. But there's another place, where the evil has started to become stronger, and a witch like you is needed'

He wasn't joking. Cedric would never do that, he would never lie to me, especially about something so serious. I was far from overjoyed that I would return to life, because the thought still seemed impossible for me, but I was eager to learn more and I gestured for him to continue.

'This place is called Middle Earth' my best friend went on. 'Its way of living is much different from ours and it may remind you of the Middle Ages. There are different species there, like humans, Elves, Dwarves, little men named Hobbits and wizards, but not wizards like you and me, but much wiser, spirited'

'Okay' I nodded, feeling already curious to actually see this world.

'Unfortunately, there is also a Dark Lord, just like we have You-Know-Who. He is called Sauron and is growing stronger as the time is passing. He has forces and spies everywhere'

'But there's a way to destroy him, right?' I wanted to know. 'You had once told me that there is no evil without good'

'That's right!' Cedric smiled again. 'You see, Sauron had forged a very powerful ring that is now in the hands of someone who has the mission to destroy it. If he succeeds, then Middle Earth will be freed forever, but if he doesn't, his world will be doomed. And the worst thing is that Saruman, a powerful wizard and Sauron's most loyal servant, has already caused many disasters with many victims'

'Thank God' he quickly went on, seeing my darkened expression 'the good side is also active. Nine companions, including the Ring-bearer, as he is called, have started a journey with their destination being Mount Doom, the place where the ring can be destroyed'

'But something went wrong, right?' I interrupted him. 'Otherwise you wouldn't tell me this story'

'You're right, Rey. A member of this Fellowship, a wizard named Gandalf, whom you can picture similar to Dumbledore, died and everything seems to be at the edge of the knife' Cedric informed me. 'The others are distraught and I'm afraid that their bonds will break if anything else happens'

Suddenly, I realized what Cedric wanted from me and why I was given this chance. He wanted me to go there and help this Fellowship to continue their mission. I wanted to, I really wanted, but I was also tired. I was fighting for such a long time and even now, after being killed, I couldn't rest. Despite my willingness, I just was too exhausted to continue participating in wars.

'I understand that all this is too much for you' Cedric reassured me. 'I was watching over you,, trying to help Harry and the Order, hiding in the Room of Requirement, tolerating the Carrows. But you are strong and I trust your character and your courage. I would do it, but you were chosen'

The mirror he had told me that it was a door, opened and revealed a beautiful place with trees, bathed in the starlight and with little lights flying everywhere.

'This' Cedric spoke again 'is Lothlorien, kingdom of the Elves. It is ruled by Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel, who is also called the Lady of Light. The remaining members of the Fellowship are on their way there and, if you've decided to follow this path, you will meet them there. Otherwise…'

He inclined his head and another mirror opened. This time I couldn't see anything behind, only a bright light, and I understood what it was hiding.

'It is your choice, Audrey, and only yours. Nobody will pressure you to do anything'

Instinctively, I started walking towards the door that would lead me to the place Cedric was, longing to finally stop hurting and fighting. But then I forced myself to stop, as other thoughts formed in my mind. For God's sake, I was offered a second chance to LIVE, to live in another world and continue doing something helpful. Who in their right mind would ever decline this? And so, I turned again.

'I'll go there' I said determined. 'I must be crazy, but I'll go. And I will fight'

'Great!' Cedric exclaimed and grinned. 'Galadriel will tell you everything you need to know and she will pose you to the others as her student. Don't be afraid to tell her anything, because she is wise and knows everything'

I nodded and Cedric hugged me tightly. On the one hand, I was sad I was leaving him here, thinking that it would be so wonderful if he also had that chance. But, on the other hand, I now knew that he would always be by my side.

'Good luck, my sister' he whispered in my ear. 'Be careful, have faith, stay yourself. It will be fine'

We pulled away and, after a last nod, I walked through the door and into my new life, my life as a habitant of Middle Earth.

_I'll bring this to an end, brother, I promise._

**A/N: Okay, everyone, that was it for now :) Hope you enjoyed it. So, Audrey takes the second chance in her hands. Next chapter will be posted later, because now I have to go to college.  
**


	3. Mae govannen

**A/N: Hey, everyone :) How are you? I'm in such a LOTR-Hobbit-mood right now, I watched the "Desolation of Smaug" two days ago and it was sooo EPIC! I loved it and I plan on going to the cinema to watch it for a second time :D :D Anyway, next chapter is here and it's very long, because Audrey arrives in Lothlorien and meets Galadriel :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Thank you, my friend :D I hope you will like the new chapter too.**

**HeartMitternacht13654- Thanks a lot :)**

**PheebsH 62- I am happy you like it so far :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter**

Lothlorien (if I had heard correctly the name Cedric had mentioned) was even more beautiful than it was from the mirror. Trees wherever I was watching, bringing me great comfort, just like always when I was in the forest. However, the trees weren't very thick or very close to each other, leaving open areas with staircases and fountains. Peaceful sounds were filling the air, water was rushing and someone (maybe the Elves) was singing with such a calm and mysterious voice, that my upset soul relaxed at once. I just stood there like a statue, not knowing what to do or where to go, afraid that this peace would be only proven as a simple illusion if I made a single step.

Someone was seen running up a staircase, but he was too far for me to call for him, although he threw a curious look towards me. I could stop and speak to him, but my shyness won over.

_That is so typical Hufflepuff behavior from you, Reeves!_

I took a deep breath and focused on the singing that didn't stop for a minute, warming the atmosphere. At this moment, the battle in Hogwarts seemed centuries away, another world indeed. I couldn't understand the words of the song, because it was sung in another language, Elvish, I presumed. Although it was the first time I listened to it, its full accent and the way it was used for the singing, felt magical.

_'Welcome, Audrey of Hogwarts, daughter of William, descendant of Helga Hufflepuff'_

A female voice spoke these words in my head, because there was no one around. It was kind and calm and reflected wisdom and something noble, making me feel respect for whomever had said it. The unknown woman seemed to know everything about me, she mentioned my name, my school, my father's name and the name of the founder of the house I belonged to, which was probably why she had called me "descendant of Helga Hufflepuff", although I wasn't related to her. If only I could see her or at least someone else who could help me.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared on the top of some stairs, blinding me and making me unable to see who or what was there. Then, a figure started approaching me and the light started to fade. Now I noticed who had arrived and, unwillingly, I left a loud gasp. It was a woman of exceptional beauty. She had a pale skin, clear, silver eyes and blond hair that was falling in waves on her waist. On the one hand she was giving the impression of a child and on the other she seemed as if she was thousands of years old. I felt plain and ashamed as I was standing in front of her, with my simple, straight hair falling on my shoulders, the blood on my face and the dirty clothes, the same ones I was wearing in Hogwarts. Being used to it, I checked for my wand and I was happy when I felt it inside my pocket.

I knew that I should show my respect to her, but I didn't know how. Should I curtsy, like women used to do centuries ago, or should I only bow my head? I chose to do the latter, since I didn't trust myself that my curtsey would be very graceful.

'My lady' I uttered under my breath, using the phrase I knew people were using during the Middle Ages when they were speaking to women with high positions.

Lady Galadriel (because it could be only her, with the impression she was giving) placed a finger under my chin and raised my head, forcing me to look at her. She was smiling kindly, probably having understood how influenced I was by everything I had lived.

'Audrey Reeves' she whispered. 'A girl from another world, yet meant to do great things here. Belonging to the kind, patient and loyal her House always preferred. Passed away in her homeland, but very much alive'

Was it really necessary for her to mention that last part? Didn't she understand what this meant? I was DEAD, bloody hell, DEAD, not in a comatose or something like that, and if Cedric hadn't given me that choice, I would…I took a deep breath, not wanting to yell at her.

'I know the doubts and the fears that linger in your heart, Tuarwen, girl with the noble strength' she told me and I gasped at the sound of my Elvish name. 'But do not forget the fact that it was your own will that chose to come here and join the quest that has begun and this shows that you have courage inside you'

Courage? Me, the shy Hufflepuff, having courage? I had thought she was smarter. Before I could control it, a sarcastic smile appeared on my face. The Lady of Light, though, didn't seem offended, on the other hand, her expression was full with understanding.

'Trust me, you do have courage in your heart, even if you do not know it yet. And you will need it if you wish to survive the mission of the destruction of the Ring of Power'

'If anyone asks you about your origins, you will say that you are my new student' she went on, politely, but firmly at the same time. 'It is the only answer that will not raise suspicions, because we do not know how they will react upon the news that you come from another world and we will risk that the enemy will also learn about it'

'I understand, my lady' I said at once. 'But…And excuse me for my question…will the members of the Fellowship accept a girl in their quest?'

'Oh, they will' the she-elf replied and I could swear that she giggled slightly. 'And you will persuade them. Besides, I am sure that, even if they are cautious towards you, they will accept your powers once you gain their trust'

'But will they be able to trust?' I still had many doubts. 'I've been told that their mission is at the edge and I'm afraid that they will consider me a spy or something like that'

Galadriel didn't lose her smile and she put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I was in a wild situation, tired, surprised, sad, confused and I still couldn't believe that I was actually living all this.

'You are exhausted right now and therefore you do not have faith in yourself' she said honestly. 'I understand. Someone will show you to your sleeping quarters and tomorrow I will show you around Lothlorien and will tell you everything you wish to know. Does that agree with you?'

'Absolutely, my lady' I nodded and dared to curtsy. My fear of being ungraceful came true, although she didn't seem to bother. 'I thank you for your kindness and I promise you that I'll do anything I can to help'

'As for that, I do not have a doubt about it, dear Audrey. I do not have a single doubt'

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't remember where I was and how I had ended up in a soft bed. Wasn't I in Hogwarts, battling against Voldemort and his forces?

'_Wake up, lazy bones!' _a cheerful voice echoed in my head. Cedric's voice.

Then I remembered everything. I was fighting, but I was killed by Rookwood and then I was given a second chance, here, in Middle Earth. I was in a kingdom of Elves (what was the name again? Elvish may sound wonderful, but it's also difficult until you can catch some words) and I had met Lady Galadriel, the Lady of Light, who knew all details of my life.

'It is such a pleasure to see you awake, my lady' someone brought me back into reality.

A young girl with auburn hair, pointy ears and a friendly smile was in my room. She was standing next to the large windows and, apparently, she had just opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to flow inside. I rose on my bed, happy that my hosts were so friendly to provide me with clean clothes for the night. My own were so dirty, that I couldn't wait to get rid of them.

'Please, forget the "my lady" part' I told her and straightened my white nightgown with the long sleeves. 'Call me Audrey, that is my name, anyway. What is yours?'

'I am called Ivorel and am in the service of the Lady Galadriel, my…I mean, Audrey' she quickly corrected herself when she saw my gaze. 'Your name is very nice'

'Thank you very much, Ivorel, your name is also very nice. What does it mean?'

'It means "crystal" and they called me that because my father was calling my mother the crystal of his life' my new friend willingly explained and I smiled tenderly.

While eating breakfast and listening to Ivorel's stories, I looked around my room, which was larger than my home in England. It had a wonderful view in the mountains far away and the cream-colored walls and the ceiling had decent patterns of rare flowers. It wasn't stuffed with things, making me feel comfortable, not like I was suffocating, and the bed I was lying on was reminding me of my four-poster bed in my dormitory in Hogwarts.

At a corner stood a statue, carved with so much skill, patience and love, that I couldn't take my eyes of it. It was a young woman, maybe a few years elder than me, with long hair that was so realistic, that I had the impression that it would start flowing. Her face was beautiful, having the shape of a heart, big eyes and a generous smile.

'This is Luthien Tinuviel, the princess of Doriath' Ivorel noticed that I was staring and hasted to fill me in. 'She lived during the First Age of our world and her tale is my favorite one'

I wanted to ask her to tell me Luthien's story, but then I remembered that I had to pretend that I was always a habitant of this world and Ivorel would be surprised at my request. Surely there would be a book with the specific tale or someone else could narrate it to me. And so I stood up to select one of the gowns that were hanging in the large wardrobe made of oak wood, in order to prepare for the meeting with Lady Galadriel and knowing that I couldn't wear pants in this world. My mother had a passion with the Middle Ages and she used to show me pictures of the dress code. I loved the floor-length gowns that were covering your feet and were making you look more elegant. With Ivorel's help, I chose a light pink dress that was falling to the ground and was moving in an ethereal way whenever I was moving. It was the most beautiful dress I ever wore and I almost felt as if I was living here forever.

'The dress suits you very much, Audrey' Ivorel commented while she was braiding half of my brown-blonde hair, so that my appearance would be more realistic for this place.

'_She's right_' Cedric agreed in my head. '_The poor guys will all fall for you once they see you_'

'_Yeah, right_' I mentally scoffed at him. '_Stop the nonsense, Cedric_'

'I will escort you to my lady' Ivorel informed me when she was finished. 'I do hope that we will become better acquainted with each other, Audrey'

'Me too, Ivorel' I hugged her. 'You've been very kind to me, although you don't know me'

The young servant led me to an area with trees and stairs all around and a fountain with carvings in the middle. The fresh water was sparkling, but the mysterious atmosphere from last night was gone because of the sun. For some reason, I preferred Lothlorien (phew, I remembered the name of this place) by night. I think it suited better to it.

During my walk there, I saw some Elves passing by, armed with swords or bows, maybe going to train or something like that. They all inclined their heads towards me and I was greeting them back shyly, wondering what they knew about me. Galadriel knew that I was from somewhere else, apparently the members of the Fellowship would know too, but who else?

'I brought your new student, my lady' Ivorel announced and, after a deep curtsey, she left.

The Lady of Light asked me a few typical questions about how I had slept and how I was finding Lothlorien so far. I answered patiently, although I wanted the tour to start and, soon, my curiosity was rewarded.

'I will show you around Caras Galadhon and teach you the most important things you need to know' Galadriel said. 'And then I will inform you about the Fellowship of the Ring, for they will be here by night'

By night already? Oh, great! I was here only for a couple of hours and I would meet them so soon! Wonderful, really wonderful! How on earth would they trust me, while I myself didn't know whom to trust and how I should behave here? And if the enemy found out about me? Or if the Fellowship insisted to forbid me to join their mission? Within a few hours, I had died, was resurrected, came to a whole new world and I had to deal with them. It was too much for me, why on earth didn't anyone understand this?

'Do not fear, daughter of William. The quest that has been given to you may sound extremely hard to you now, but as the time will pass, your fears will disappear and your bravery will be shown' she smiled and I tried to smile back.

For hours, we were walking around Lothlorien and my admiration grew stronger and stronger as I was learning more about the kingdom. Lady Galadriel told me about the way the Elves lived and I was listening fascinated to every word. Oh, why couldn't I stay here forever, in this peaceful place?

I also learned many useful things about herbs and weapons. Galadriel made clear that my magical powers should stay hidden as long as possible and only be used in case of emergency, so that I would be protected. She was right, but the thought to fight with something else than my loyal wand was terrifying me.

'You will learn with the time' Galadriel consoled me. 'Believe me, Tuarwen, you are a warrior'

It was the second time she mentioned my Elvish name and I was starting to quite like it. Not only was it nice, but it made me also feel more that I belonged here, as if I was born here. As if I was never a Hogwarts student. Of course, I was still feeling a Hogwarts student and I would always feel. Hogwarts was my second home and I had lived so many things there, things that couldn't be forgotten because of death and the transfer in another world.

After a while, I was eager to get to the point. I didn't know anything about the Fellowship members and, considering that they'd come tonight and I would travel with them, I needed to learn about them.

'_You can't wait, can you?_' Cedirc asked and chuckled.

'_Will you shut it?_'

'And now, Audrey, it is time for you to learn about the members of the Fellowship of the Ring. I will start from the great Council of Elrond, which was held in Imladris and was the start of all things'

And so I heard about Frodo Baggins, the Hobbit who had the ring, which was given to him by his uncle Bilbo. After many adventures and a severe injury, he arrived in Imladris, another place ruled by Elves. Lord Elrond, worried because of the terrible power of the ring, invited messengers from all corners of Middle Earth, so that they would decide together what should happen. It was a council full of debates, some of those who were present were tempted by the ring, while others insisted to use it themselves against the enemy.

_This would be a harmonic atmosphere, then_, I thought, remembering the day Harry, Ron and Hermione had invited us in the _Hog's Head_ and we had agreed to form Dumbledore's Army and resist against Dolores Umbridge (aka Madam Toadface). Especially Zacharias Smith, a fellow Hufflepuff I disliked, was very cautious and was almost forced to join.

'In the end, however' Galadriel continued 'Frodo volunteered to take the One Ring to Mordor, into the chasm of Mount Doom, where it was forged and where it will be unmade. Eight companions agreed to go with him and help him with that task'

'That's good' I said relieved, remembering what Cedric had told me in Limbo. 'He's not alone that way'

'Indeed' she nodded. 'Races of Middle Earth are represented in this Fellowship. Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took represent the Hobbits, Gandalf the Grey the wizards, Aragorn Elessar and Boromir of Gondor the Men, Legolas Greenleaf the Elves and Gimli, son of Gloin, the Dwarves'

With each name she was mentioning, an image of them appeared in my head, so that I could have an idea about who was who. They all looked determined to complete their mission, but Frodo, for example, also looked tortured by something, probably the ring itself. I could understand him, because all this sounded familiar for me. Harry was also bearing the duty to destroy Voldemort and, although he was giving the impression that he was holding on, he surely had his bad days, days he just wanted to forget all this.

At that moment I remembered something Cedric told me when he gave me the choice to come here. Gandalf had died and this had brought grief and doubts to the remaining companions. I wondered whether Galadriel knew about this or not and if I should tell her, but then I decided to stay silent on this matter. I didn't want to interfere and then discover that I had done the wrong thing.

'When they arrive, my husband and I will welcome and speak to them' Galadriel informed me. 'You, Audrey, will stay hidden in the shadows. That way you can both listen to everything that will be said and you will not be seen by them. It is better if we introduce you slowly'

'Understood, my lady. And how…how will they meet me?' I wanted to know.

'I will do that when the moment is right, do not worry' she said. 'You only have to stay calm and be honest with them. Honesty is an important step if you want to be trusted, Audrey'

Okay, then, stay calm and be honest. If this was the only thing, then they would surely accept me, although I was really anxious now that I would actually see them. First of all, would they believe in the existence of another world?

_You did, Reeves_, I reminded myself.

_Yeah, but I had no other choice._

And, as if this wasn't enough, I kept thinking about the battle in Hogwarts. Was it over or not yet? How was Seamus, Susan, Ernie and Katie? And what about the Golden Trio? The Weasleys? I had no idea if time was passing the same way in Hogwarts and in Middle Earth. It could be still night there or it could already be the next day. But my only hope to learn some news was Cedric, because I wouldn't dare to ask Galadriel, even if I was sure that she knew something.

**A/N: Okay, my friends, that was it for now, I hope you enjoyed it :D **


	4. Laments

**A/N: Hello, my dear friends :) New chapter is up, the Fellowship arrives and Audrey has a dream/vision about the aftermath of the Battle in Hogwarts. It's quite dramatic, but I hope you will like it :)  
**

**Gotta Dance 88- First of all, congratulations for your sister's wedding :) :) Thanks a lot for your review, I'm glad you liked the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and "Lord of the Rings" belong to their rightful owners, I only own Audrey**

The evening passed by slowly. I wanted to practice my spells a bit, to forget my anxiety, but I knew that it was too risky. The other Elves of Lothlorien had met me as Galadriel's new student and I knew that it would be very suspicious if they would see me waving a piece of wood that was creating strange lights and sparks and was knocking over or levitating objects. And so, I read through the titles of the books in my room. Some of them were written in Elvish, strange symbols filling the pages. Hermione, the smartest witch in our year, would love it here, I bet. She would ask to take Elvish lessons immediately. And so would I if the circumstances were different. I was having the sudden desire to stay here, to learn to speak and write proper Elvish, but I knew that it wasn't the right time and that I should focus on other things. At evening, though, I noticed that too many Elves were missing and, for one moment, I was afraid that someone was attacking us.

'Is anything wrong, Ivorel?' I asked my friend while we were strolling through the gardens. 'Everything is silent, as if there is no one here except us'

'I do not know exactly what is happening, although I heard that a group of men entered our forest yesterday and they are on their way here'

_The Fellowship_, I thought at once.

'Who do you think they are?' I pretended to be completely ignorant. 'Travelers who lost their way?'

'I do not think so, for strangers do not pass the borders of our forest' Ivorel explained. 'The rumors about a powerful sorceress of elvish nature dwelling here are spread around Middle Earth, making almost everyone ignore it'

Ivorel and I continued walking around, until night fell. Only a few minutes after Ivorel left to go to the kitchens, Lady Galadriel approached me and led me to the grand court of Lothlorien.

'The Fellowship of the Ring will arrive at any moment, Audrey' she announced and pointed at a corner that wasn't enlightened and would be a good place for me to hide. 'From there you will be able to listen to everything without being noticed. I will invite them to stay here for a month in order to regain their strength and, the last day before their departure, I will officially introduce you to them'

'As you wish, my lady'

She smiled and left to prepare herself, while I took my position, hiding behind a pillar, breathing calmly, although my legs were shaking. Now the serious part started. They had come here, struck by their companion's death, tired from the journey, influenced by the ring and, suddenly, a new member would be added. Not only that, but said member was a girl, and a girl they hadn't met before, who also happened to be a witch from another world. I would laugh if I was in their position. It just seemed so ridiculous, so childish, as if I was only playing in a fantasy movie or something.

My thoughts were interrupted by approaching steps and I concentrated. Soon afterwards, a small company arrived, led by an Elf who had introduced himself to me as Haldir. I ignored him and focused on the eight men who were following, the reason I was here and had woken up from the dead. The Fellowship of the Ring. Having Galadriel's words in my mind, I looked intently at them and tried to recall their names, feeling relieved when I realized that I had almost no problem to remember who was who. Frodo, for example, was the most exhausted and the most tormented from the group, while even from this small distance I could see a chain hanging around his neck, with a circular object attached to it- the One Ring, the Ring of Power, as it was called here.

In a bright light that faded slowly, like the night of my own arrival, Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, her husband, walked down the stairs to greet them, holding their hands in a very formal way. They were serious and stern, while Galadriel, dressed in white, as she was, looked like a young girl. At their sight, one of the two humans (I couldn't be sure if it was Aragorn or the other one…Boromir, I think, was his name) touched his head slightly. Maybe it was some sort of greeting, because no one commented it.

'The enemy knows you have entered here' Lord Celeborn started. 'What hope you had in secrecy is now gone'

Wow, you really know how to encourage others, man. Come on, was it really necessary for him to start like this? Welcome them here, assure them that they will be safe, I don't know, but not with the negative things at once.

'Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?' he asked. 'For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer seen him from afar'

My eyes filled with tears and no one from the Fellowship seemed willing to answer the question. Some lowered their heads and one of the four Hobbits (how small they were, they looked like kids) rubbed his eyes, maybe to wipe away tears. Lady Galadriel's eyes met the ones of the man who had greeted her formally and her expression became sad.

'Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land' she whispered. 'He has fallen into Shadow'

Her husband stared at her in wonder and I shuddered hearing her words. I remembered Dumbledore, how he was found under the Astronomy Tower and Harry's statement that it was Snape who had killed him. Although I hadn't met Gandalf, I was considering him similar to Dumbledore, as Cedric had said, because both were powerful wizards.

After a few moments of silence, the Elf spoke. I recognized his race because of the pointy ears, which was a very characteristic trait. Despite his attempts to keep his composure, I could sense the sorrow in his voice.

'He was taken by both Shadow and Flame' Legolas explained. 'A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria'

His voice broke in the last sentence and he transferred this mood to me, as if I had witnessed Gandalf's death with my own eyes. But...Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec. A what of what? What the hell was a Balrog? What kind of thing was so dangerous that it could defeat a strong wizard? The name "Moria", on the other hand, didn't confuse me, because Galadriel had told me that it was some mines and home to the Dwarves.

'Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose' the Lady of Light answered to Legolas's words and then turned to the Dwarf, who had lowered his head. 'Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief'

'What now becomes of this Fellowship?' Celeborn wondered. 'Without Gandalf, hope is lost'

Okay, he was starting to get on my nerves. He was right, but his words were sounding too harsh for someone who had lost a good friend. The last thing they needed now was someone to remind them of everything that was happening. They needed consoling words, like the ones Galadriel had spoken, not to think about death.

Death.

Even the simple thought made me wince in pain. I didn't want to remember that I had died. I was resurrected, but this didn't mean that I would forget it and get over it. The pain returned and I couldn't hold back a low sob. I regretted this at once, though, because Legolas apparently heard it, as he looked around to find the source of the sound. I ducked behind the pillar, mentally slapping myself.

'The quest stands upon the edge of the knife. Stray but a little and it will fall to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true' Galadriel smiled towards a Hobbit who had ginger hair and was a bit fat, Sam Gamgee. 'Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace'

* * *

_I had appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. I didn't know and I didn't care how. It was filled with students, parents, teachers, the ghosts, the members of the Order who had come to help us. Most of them were laughing and chatting happily, as if they were rid of all fears and I realized immediately that Harry had done it. Voldemort was finally defeated. From my happiness and relief, I also started laughing. But then my laughter faded and I looked at Cedric, who was standing next to me. We had won, but no battle ever ended without losses._

_'Do you…Do you know…'_

_'Yes, Audrey' he answered my unasked question and his grey eyes were sad. 'I'm sorry, but…but we had losses…Except you, 53 more'_

_54 victims? Oh my God! My body started shaking with fear and I dreaded to hear the names. What if among the dead were friends? But I had to know, nevertheless, so I gathered all my strength._

_'Tell me, Ced'_

_'Colin Creevey…' he started and lowered his head 'Lupin…Tonks…and Fred'_

_With every name he was saying, my heart ached more, until I couldn't endure anymore and collapsed on the floor, a bundle of tears and sobs I couldn't control. Four people I truly cared for were dead. The pain was so intent, that I thought I would never stop crying._

_Colin. He wanted to stay and fight, but McGonagall had ordered him to leave because he was underage, too young to fight. Even though, he stayed behind, to help us and Harry. So brave, a true Gryffindor, and so small in front of death. __Lupin, the best teacher I ever had. Marked by his tragic fate to be a werewolf, but still willing to help everyone at any cost, always defending the good, his family and his friends. And Tonks, his wife…I had seen her only a couple of times, but I liked the way she was confronting any challenge, her humor and her clumsiness. And Fleur had mentioned something about their son...the poor thing would grow up without his parents. __And Fred…He was elder than me, but we got along well together. At first I didn't like him, because he had pulled a prank on me, hiding my broomstick in the Gryffindor common room. But then we became good buddies and, for a short while, I even had a crush on him. And now his family…especially George, his twin and the closest person he had…how would he ever get over the loss of his brother?_

_Trying to calm down, I searched for my other friends. Susan and Ernie were both intact, although tired, and were chatting with Justin and Hannah, but Susan seemed very sad. Seamus was obviously happy to be with his best friend, Dean Thomas, again, but, still,it was clear that he had cried. Just like Katie. She was sitting with Angelina, Alicia and Oliver Wood, smiling, with exhaustion and sadness clearly written over her face. I felt so guilty that I had left them all. Seamus, Katie and Susan were my best friends after Cedric and I wanted to give them a sign that I was okay, but Cedric prevented me._

_'No, Rey' he told me gently. 'I understand you, I really do, but this will make things very complicated. They will realize that, as long as you're in their heart, you'll never leave them'_

_I nodded unwillingly, although I was still in pain for all those who had died in the battle and for those I had left behind. I would miss my friends, I would miss our moments, happy, sad, funny, embarrassing…I would miss how we had all united our powers and we were acting as a team. And I would miss Hogwarts, my school, the place where I had learned so many things, I would miss the library, the Quidditch pitch, even the Forbidden Forest. All this was so valuable for me and it was so hard to know that I would never walk through these corridors again and I would never become an Auror, which was my dream._

_I was given a second chance._

_But the sense of death still remained._

I rose on my bed screaming and crying, as if I was insane. And maybe I was insane indeed. Insane because of the terrible pain that was burning my body and my heart, because I knew that what I had seen had truly happened. I fell back on my bed, hiding my face in the pillows, and I sobbed loudly, not caring if I would wake everyone. The only thing I wanted was to burst out my feelings, to just let everything go. Four people dear to me were gone. I couldn't even comfort myself with the thought that they hadn't died in vain, because Voldemort was defeated. Our victory wouldn't bring them back and their families and friends would mourn them forever. And not only them. They would also mourn ME, since I was dead for them. There was no way to let them know that I was alive in another world and this was causing me so many qualms, that the tears couldn't stop. It was so harsh, so complicated…

A song was heard, a song I had heard before only once. It was a whole year ago, but it was still clear in my mind, sad, but beautiful, reflecting pain and hope at the same time. The lament of the phoenix. Fawkes, the phoenix Dumbledore had, had sung it the night Dumbledore died. Now I was listening to the same song, it was accompanying me for one more time. It was intriguing, the soft tunes replaced by louder ones and then becoming soft again. I had to go outside, to see Lothlorien at night again. I couldn't sleep again anyway, although I had the feeling that I hadn't slept for long.

When I dressed up and walked outside, the phoenix song had stopped, but now it was the Elves in the trees who were singing, filling the area with their voice. It sounded different from the phoenix, but it was equally beautiful, although it reflected only sadness and pain. As I was walking, my eyes caught a tent on a large area and the eight members of the Fellowship settling down to rest, Legolas going around the fountain, listening intently to the eerie singing.

'A lament for Gandalf' he stated with a broken voice.

One of the Hobbits, Merry, I think, it was, came out of the tent and looked up at the trees, as if he was trying to understand the words of the song.

'What do they say about him?' he wanted to know, asking the question I also had.

'I have not the heart to tell you' Legolas replied and turned towards his friend with an expression as if he was hurting very much. 'For me the grief is still too near'

I could understand how he was feeling, how all of them were feeling. After my dream, I was in the exact same situation, crying and grieving. At that moment, I wanted to step forward to comfort them, but I couldn't do it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. They needed to rest, anyway, before they would confront new challenges-and meet a girl who would join them in their journey, trust and get used to her would surely be a challenge.

'I bet they don't mention his fireworks' Sam commented. 'There should be a verse about them'

He stood up and looked at the sky, thinking. I couldn't help but smile at the way he tried to ease the tension. After Dumbledore's death, we were all distraught and the day of the funeral was horrible. I wiped a few tears away and focused at the scene again.

'The finest rockets ever seen…They burst in stars of blue and green…Or after thunder, silver showers…Came falling like a…rain of flowers' Sam recited, but seemed disappointed. 'Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road'

I was really touched by his verses. They showed a kindness from Sam's side, that he was respecting and appreciating those who were close to him. In a sudden, despite my current sadness, I also had the feeling to know him and the others better and, maybe, to become friends with them.

'_This will happen, sis_' Cedric said inside my head. '_But now go and catch some sleep. You're still upset and you also need to rest'_

**A/N: Okay, everyone, another chapter has come to an end and I hope you enjoyed it :) Can't wait for your reviews and I promise to post the new chapter as soon as I can.  
**


	5. First Meetings

**A/N: Hey, everyone, how are you? I am so sorry for not writing lately, but here I am again :) Audrey is still struck because of her dream/vision, but what happens when she meets four members of the Fellowship in one day? Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Bellamort500- Thank you, my friend, I am glad you like it :)**

**meganbuttorff1982live. com- Thanks a lot :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Oh yes, it surely isn't easy for Audrey, but, at least, she won't be alone. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you'll like the new chapter too  
**

**HeartMitternacht13654- Thank you so much, I am happy you enjoyed the previous chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Harry Potter" or "Lord of the Rings"**

After a restless sleep, during of which I was haunted by nightmares about the wizarding war, I woke up before sunrise. My head was spinning like crazy and the only thing I wanted was to go back to sleep and wake up at evening, although it was impossible for me. I knew that, if I closed my eyes again, the dreams would start again. Not that the would stop very soon.

When I dressed and combed my hair, I looked at the mirror and gasped, because I looked horrible. I was pale like a corpse, with traces of tears marking my cheeks and black circles under my eyes, giving the impression to be cruel or sick. Actually, I WAS feeling sick, my head was aching, my feet were weak and the silence outside didn't help me at all. Even Cedric was silent in my head.

I went outside and started walking around Lothlorien, but it didn't comfort me as usual. The sun was blinding me and was the dizziness worse, while a part of me still hadn't accepted that people important for me had died. Some would say that I should be happy, because the war was over, but everything was still so fresh, that I couldn't celebrate. And I could bet that it was the same for those who had survived. Sighing, I continued walking, not paying attention to my steps, indifferent to everything that was surrounding me and not caring that another journey was still before me.

'You seem very disturbed, my lady' a gentle voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned around startled. It was Legolas, the Elf, staring worried at me, but with a soft smile that was supposed to comfort me, but it made my mood only worse. Right now, nothing could comfort me.

'Pardon me, I did not mean to scare you' he quickly apologized when he saw my expression. 'I only saw you very upset and I was wondering if I could be of any help to you'

I shook my head and, suddenly, I was particularly interested in my shoes. I was so stupid, that I couldn't hide my vulnerability because of my painful memories. And, as if this wasn't enough, I was so unlucky, that, of all people, I was seen by a member of the Fellowship of the Ring, who not only was mourning, but also wanted to know the cause behind my own despair. Ugh, it couldn't get any worse, right? Lovely, truly lovely.

'It is nothing' I replied and kept staring at the ground, afraid that my eyes would reveal that I was lying. 'I only…only received some bad news that upset me, but I will soon feel better'

Well, at least something was true in my answer. I was indeed upset because of bad news (okay, not bad news, _terrible _news), although I highly doubted that I would soon feel better. How ironic was it. Last night it was me who wanted to comfort the Fellowship and today it was the other way round. It was to burst out laughing.

'I am very sorry to hear that' he said sincerely and I could hear the sadness in his voice. 'I did not mean to sound indiscrete'

You didn't sound indiscrete, buddy, but surely you were anything but helping me. I had heard about the Middle Ages chivalry, about the knights who wanted to assist the ladies and so on and so on, but he would better realize (especially since we would travel together) that I also needed my own space for my own thoughts. And I surely wouldn't tell anyone about what I had lived, let alone about the exact circumstances of how I was transferred here.

'It's quite alright. Really, you shouldn't worry about me, I am strong enough to deal with my problems' I reassured him, not wanting to sound like a spoiled, nagging kid, although I was doubting that I was strong enough. 'I will get over the news that upset me with the time'

'I admire your courage, my lady' he commented and I wanted to hit him when he mentioned the word "courage", a word that was the exact opposite of my character. 'But, forgive me, I did not ask with whom I have the honor to speak'

'My name is Audrey and I am Lady Galadriel's new student' I said and curtsied. 'It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord'

'The pleasure is all mine, Lady Audrey' he smiled and bowed slightly. 'Allow me to introduce myself. I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm and I have come here with my companions, as you are surely informed by your lady'

I nodded and couldn't help but smile back. Woodland Realm, the name sounded beautiful and mysterious, and images of forests appeared in my mind. Although I had only seen Lothlorien until now, I had noticed that Middle Earth was unique in its own way, with various types of scenery, known and strange at the same time, with allies and enemies, wars and peace. It was the exact same thing with my world, a world I knew since I was born thanks to my parents, who both had magical abilities, but also a world I had grown to hate because of Voldemort.

'There you are, laddie!' a deep voice echoed in the yard, making me gasp and Legolas roll his eyes. 'We have been looking for you for a while'

Soon, I saw that the owner of the voice was another member of the Fellowship, the Dwarf, Gimli, with one of the two humans following him. Despite their obvious sadness, which was still there because of Gandalf's death, they were polite and Gimli's face was marked by a mocking smile towards the Elf. When he saw me, said mocking smile became even wider and I looked at him like a little, innocent puppy, unwillingly laughing mentally. Lady Galadriel and I had devised a whole plan about how I should be introduced to the eight men, yet I was talking to three of them much sooner.

'Legolas, I hope you do not distract this fair lady here' the Dwarf continued, while the man (ugh, I couldn't remember who of the two it was) was smiling at me.

'Not at all' I said.

'Are you sure, lass?' Gimli continued. 'Because, for someone who lives in this beautiful place, you look rather upset, do you not agree?'

'I admire the way you behave towards ladies, dear Gimli' the human commented and turned towards me. 'Do not misunderstood his words, my lady, it is only that my friend is spontaneous most of the times'

'I assure you that I didn't misunderstand anything' my eyes were fixed on Gimli, who had lowered his head.

'Lady Audrey, allow me to introduce two very dear friends, who travel with me, Aragorn and Gimli' Legolas changed the subject and I sighed with relief, not wanting to speak about how upset I was anymore. 'My friends, this is Lady Audrey, the new student of the Lady of Light'

Aragorn and Gimli bowed and I inclined my head in response, suddenly feeling afraid. According to what I had witnessed yesterday, Lothlorien wasn't a place anyone could stop by for a visit. So, I was dreading possible questions about who my parents were or where I was from, because I wouldn't know what to answer and they would realize that something was wrong with me. But, thank God, luck was on my side, because they didn't ask me anything like that. Instead, we spent some pleasant minutes talking about Lothlorien and the Lady of Light, where I added a lot of made-up details about my life as her student.

Our conversation was interrupted by no other than Lady Galadriel herself, who sneaked an amused glance towards me when she saw my company. The three men bowed deeply at her sight, quickly excused themselves and left, thinking that it was inappropriate to talk with the student of such a respectable woman. My host and I went to the place I had met her, all this time without speaking.

'So, as I have observed, you have already met three of your future companions' she commented, but she didn't sound angry or worried. On the contrary, she seemed pleased, and I raised my eyebrows at her words.

'I know that I had told you to not have contact with them until I would introduce you' she explained, noticing my confusion 'but, now that I saw you, I believe that it will be easier that way, both for you and for them'

'Do you mean, my lady, that I should reveal my identity to them?' I wanted to know and fear gripped my heart at the thought of the Fellowship's reactions.

'No, Audrey, for it is still very early for such news to be announced' she answered and my fear lessened. 'You should continue pretending to be my student, which is not entirely a lie, considering that you still have a lot to learn about Middle Earth. But you should also start to be acquainted to them, to know their character and their habits, which will have as a result that you will gain their trust easier'

'But…Will they not start to distrust me when they learn the truth?' I dared to ask what I had in my mind. 'It will be harder if I pose as your student and then tell them that I am from another world'

'Every beginning is difficult, Audrey, yet you have to remember that you will succeed if you keep your faith' Galadriel said. 'Besides, I have the impression that you are not afraid of challenges, even if you do not believe this right now'

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal…Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil._ Galadriel's words were so familiar to me, reminding me of the way the Sorting Hat was describing Hufflepuffs, who were not afraid of hard work. And I could predict with certainty that hard work was awaiting me in order to become an equal member of the Fellowship of the Ring. I wasn't afraid of it, but I surely was afraid of the external obstacles and I couldn't help but think that the lies I would tell (at least at the beginning) would make things more difficult.

'Audrey' Galadriel lowered her voice, which now had a sad tone 'allow me to tell you at this point that I feel very sorry for your losses. Losing someone you love is a pain no one deserves to feel'

* * *

Hours later, after being dismissed by Galadriel, I decided to start sword fighting lessons, both to train, since I had to keep my magic a secret, and to distract myself from the grief I was feeling. Haldir, although surprised by my request, when I asked him to give me some basic instructions, agreed and I found his advice very useful. However, when he offered to help me in the practical part, I kindly refused, because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of someone else. When he left me alone, first I tried to get used to the weight of my sword, which was made by the Elves and by pure silver, which was glowing in the evening sun. Having only my wand as weapon until now, it was very difficult for me, but I didn't want to give up and, after some attempts, I could hold the sword steadily with my two hands. Satisfied about this, I started swinging it around and above my head, pretending to fight invisible enemies.

The practice did indeed help me getting distracted, because I forgot Hogwarts, the battle, the deaths and my negative feelings, as if only my sword and I existed in this place. But, at some moment, I was rudely interrupted by Boromir, the other human of the Fellowship and the fourth person I met this day. Unlike Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, I felt cold towards him, although I didn't know him at all.

'Now, now, what do we have here?' his voice was ironic, as was his smile, and I felt anger boil inside me. 'What is a maiden such as you doing with such dangerous weapons, weapons that are for others to hold?'

Ha! And the you-are-a-girl-and-should-stay-out-of-the-war argument just started. That was such a challenge, that I was on the edge of taking out my wand and cast him a nice Stunning Spell to teach him a lesson, but then I attempted to calm down (keyword here is "attempted").

'_Relax, Rey, it will be fine_' Cedric made his presence in my head again.

'I am practicing. The times are dark and I want to be able to defend myself' I explained with my sweetest voice, although I would rather to shout at him.

'I do not think these dark times should be of any concern to you' he commented. 'After all, you are living here, which is a very safe place, and the war is not something you will interfere with'

_You know nothing, you pig-headed, annoying, conservative git_, I thought and couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of his face when he would learn that he was speaking to his new companion.

'The fact that I am not interfering with war does not mean that I should be ignorant to everything that's happening, right?' I disagreed. As the time was passing, the urge to cast a spell on him was becoming worse and worse. 'The war concerns all habitants of Middle Earth and I am worried about what will happen, shall the evil conquer our world'

Mr. Conservative Git stared at me as if I had said something completely crazy and I wanted to laugh at his gaze. Apparently, it was the first time a woman spoke like that to him, angrily and defending herself. Well, he would soon experience that every day, thanks to me. He should learn that women have their own opinions and their own point of view and aren't silent, obeying every irrational order.

'_Oh my, the poor guy will suffer because of you_' Cedric said.

'_Exactly_'

'Now, forgive me, but I must go' I informed Boromir and nodded towards him. 'But this is not the last time we meet'

I turned my back and left, trying to hide my smile at his surprised expression. If he was like that now, I couldn't wait to see him at the council with Lady Galadriel in a month, where I would be officially presented as a member of the Fellowship.

Well, this council would surely be VERY interesting.

**A/N: Okay, my friends, that was it for now :) Hope you liked it and I promise to post the new chapter as soon as possible :) Merry Christmas to all of you :) :) xx**


	6. A girl in the Fellowship? Seriously?

**A/N: Hey, guys :) :) I'm in such a good mood today (I've started reading the "Silmarillion", tonight I'll watch the "Return of the King" and tomorrow I'll go to the cinema to watch the "Desolation of Smaug" for a second time, yayy!)! So, here's the next chapter and Galadriel announces the news of another companion being added in the Fellowship. Oh, and the name of Audrey's sword, Kallasilya, means "bright" or "silvershine" in Elvish. **

**Bellamort500- Thank you, my friend :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and LOTR belong to their rightful owners, not me**

The month Lady Galadriel had said the Fellowship would spend in Lothlorien passed quickly and many things happened. First of all, I met two of the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, who were so carefree and humorous, that they made me laugh even when I had my bad moments. Second, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had become good friends of mine and we were talking very often, although I was a bit typical towards them. I had learned from my mistakes in Hogwarts and I didn't want to open up to them and then lose them. And third, my initial opinion about Boromir was confirmed, because he didn't lose a chance to make ironic comments because I was a girl. I ignored him mostly, but sometimes I had to fight against my urge to use a spell on him.

Despite the fact that the memories hadn't stop hurting, I was giving my best to hide it from the others and focused on learning about Middle Earth. I also continued taking lessons of sword fighting with Haldir and, much to my relief, I wasn't that bad. After days and days of practicing, many bruises and two cuts, I could handle the sword pretty well, at least to protect myself sufficiently.

And then came the big day. The last day of our stay in Lothlorien before we would leave and the day Lady Galadriel had arranged for the important council, during of which the others would learn the truth about who I was. I woke up very early and prepared myself, trying to look as proper as possible in order to give a positive impression. I also took my loyal wand, hiding it in a nicely engraved holster Lady Galadriel had given to me. It was very practical, because it was easy to reach in case of emergency.

At the area where I had met Galadriel for the first time, I sat down on a bench, trying to be optimistic. A few minutes later, my friendly host also came, with the permanent smile on her face and an expression that she knew how I was feeling.

'The time has come, dear Audrey' she announced me and her voice wasn't louder than a whisper. 'Are you ready?'

'I am ready, my lady' I jumped on my feet, blocking out any thoughts that had to do with my last battle in Hogwarts, thoughts that were, for one more time, haunting me. 'Let us go and talk to them. I only hope that everything will be alright'

'Oh, it will be, dear Audrey. It will be'

She headed towards the place of the meeting and I followed her, walking a few steps behind her, looking around, unable to relax. As we were approaching, I could hear conversations and someone laughing. Probably they were wondering what the Lady of Light could want from them, although I could bet that they weren't expecting me. When they saw us, everything went silent, as the men were bowing with respect towards Galadriel, some throwing curious glances towards me.

_And you haven't seen nothing yet, guys._

'Please, do sit down' Galadriel told them, smiling. 'You as well, Audrey, choose a seat'

After a bit of thinking, I sat down next to Sam, one of my companions I wasn't introduced to yet, and gave him a small smile, which he hesitantly returned. Now everyone was staring at me, some with simple curiosity, Frodo with suspicion and Boromir with irony. Determined to let them speak first, whatever Galadriel would say, I stayed silent and wore my mask of confidence, although, deep down, I was anything but confident and the tension in the air made everything only worse. Aragorn and Legolas, though, inclined their heads politely towards me and I nodded back, while Gimli greeted me happily. At least some here weren't prejudiced against me.

'First of all, I hope you had a restful stay and Lorien helped you to forget your deep sorrow for the time being' my host started and the eight men nodded. 'We should not forget, though, the mission that still lies upon you and that is the reason I sent to call for you today'

She stopped for a moment so that her words would sink in, as everyone remembered their adventures during their journey and the tragedy that had fallen over them. However, she didn't waste time and quickly went on, wanting to go to the point.

'In order to fulfill your task and with one companion lost, you will need as much help can be provided to you' she said. 'And this has to do with my young friend who, as you saw, accompanied me here'

Now we started. I could almost predict that in a few seconds, one of them would comment my presence there, whether in a positive or in a negative way. I wouldn't say anything, though, allowing Galadriel to finish and the men to express their own opinion before speaking.

'With all the respect, my lady, but how can your student be of any help to us?' Boromir interfered and the glare I threw at him would make even the basilisk jealous.

_'__Stay calm, Rey, stay calm, sis_' Cedric tried to help in his own way.

'This you will understand now, Boromir, son of Denethor' Galadriel told him calmly. 'But first, allow me to make the introductions to those who do not know my guest. This is Lady Audrey Reeves, daughter of William and Charlotte, and she is a sorceress from another world'

_Wow! The woman couldn't choose a more direct way to say it_, I thought and started counting. _1…2…3…_

'Another world?' Aragorn repeated. Wow, after only 3 seconds, that was fast. 'I am afraid we do not understand, my lady'

'Yes, a world that is very different from our own. She has been transferred here, because she is a powerful sorceress and the task to join this quest has been given to her'

They looked at me again and I was starting to get anxious. I knew that it would be very difficult to convince them, no matter how much they respected Galadriel. By instinct, I looked towards Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn, the first of the Fellowship I had met and with whom I was getting along very well. They seemed shocked, Gimli had opened his mouth so widely, that he could eat a fly, and Legolas's eyes widened as they met mine.

'Lady Audrey, forgive me if I sound very direct to you, but I have to admit that I would like to hear some explanations' he told me and he was so calm, that I felt guilty. 'You made us believe that you are here as a student and now we learn that your origins are very different, that you are from another world'

'I am very sorry that I lied to you' I replied honestly. 'But I had no other choice, because it was hard for all of us anyway. I had just come here without knowing anyone and having left behind friends and loved ones. And you were struck because of your companion's death. We had thought that the news about the existence of another world would be very surprising for you and therefore we decided to announce them after a while, when all of us would be calmer from everything we lived'

'I can understand your motives behind this decision' Legolas assured me and I smiled relieved. 'Please, accept my apologies, I did not mean to doubt you'

'There is nothing you need to apologize for, you have my word on that. If there's someone here who should apologize, that's me'

'This can wait for later!' Boromir interrupted our small dialogue. 'Did I hear well when Lady Galadriel said that you are a sorceress? Do you possess magical abilities like the ones Gandalf had or are they different?'

'Audrey, if you will, you may perform magic to help them understand' Galadriel turned towards me, smiling in a mysterious way.

I stood up nervously, wondering what on earth I could do. First, I thought to produce my Patronus, but then I changed my mind. Such a complicated spell would frighten them and it was still too early for them. Then, my eyes fell on a pitcher that was standing on a table nearby and I had an idea, so I took out my wand.

'What is this?' Boromir raised his voice and I tightened my grip around my wand to control my nerves. 'A piece of wood will help you to perform your magic?'

'This piece of wood is called a wand' I explained sweetly. 'Witches and wizards in my world use it and, trust me, it can cause more damage than your sword can'

Boromir raised his eyebrows and wanted to say something again, but then Legolas prevented him with a reproachful look and a kind smile towards me.

'Boromir, do not disturb her, for I feel that she needs to concentrate' he told him. 'I apologize for him, Lady Audrey. It is only because all this sounds new to us'

'Don't worry, it is alright' I reassured him and pointed my wand to the pitcher. '_Wingardium Leviosa_'

The spell levitated the pitcher at once, making it stand a few inches above the table. The eight men all gasped and exclaimed words of shock and awe, making me blush. For me it was a very simple spell, but for them it was something unnatural.

'That was very impressive indeed, Lady Audrey' Aragorn complimented me. 'If you do not mind the question, were you taught somewhere to control and improve your abilities?'

'In my world, there is a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' I smiled at the thought of it and, at the same time, I felt the known pain. 'It was founded over a thousand years ago and its purpose was to train the magical children in secret. I went there at the age of eleven and, when I was asked to come here, I was in my last year, the seventh one'

'Young and skilled that lass is!' Gimli exclaimed. 'The enemies will be terrified of her'

'No, they will not, for she will not join us!' stated-who else? – Mr. Conservative Git. 'I do not wish to disrespect you, my lady' he said to Galadriel 'but it would not be a good idea to take her with us. I do not doubt her skills, but…'

'But what?' I interrupted him and it was my turn to raise my voice. 'But I am a woman?'

I knew this objection would be mentioned again and I was so furious when I heard it. The only reason he didn't want me to come with them was my gender and I couldn't tolerate this. He seemed determined to pressure me to stay in Lothlorien, but I wouldn't do him the favor. After everything I had been through, I wouldn't give up so easily.

'Women are not for war' he insisted and I rolled my eyes. 'You do not know what lurks in our way, monsters, spies and the temptation of the One Ring. Not even that wand of yours would be able to protect you from them'

'That is something that should concern me' I placed my hands on my waist. 'In case you have forgotten, I am learning to fight with a sword, anyway, because my magic has to stay a secret! And don't say that women aren't for war again, because a few minutes before coming in Middle Earth, I was fighting in my school against the supporters of the darkest wizard who ever existed in my world!'

A deep silence fell after I finished and I felt a bit ashamed for my outburst, but I couldn't hold back. There he was, safe and alive, while I was…Seriously, what was I? A living being? A ghost? What? Oh, why, why should all this happen?

'_Do not let doubt and despair fog your mind, daughter of William_' Galadriel spoke inside my head and I took a deep breath to relax.

'Not to mention' Boromir continued 'that she is from another world. And this will be shown if she joins us, since there will be differences in her way of behavior, compared to ours. And this will put both her and the entire quest in danger'

'You speak as if she will be on her own' Legolas took my side. 'Yet, you forget that she will come with us. We will be able to assist her in everything she needs and teach her about our world'

The Hobbits, Gimli and Aragorn nodded in agreement, but I wasn't so happy with his answer. Hello, I was seventeen, in the wizarding world I was considered an adult, and I could perfectly help myself, thank you very much. But, no, Boromir couldn't agree with that either.

'This is not a pleasant journey, Legolas, in case you have forgotten, it is a mission that will decide the fate of all Middle Earth. We have to be focused and we have no time to teach a maiden who was transferred here. Distraction could kill all of us'

'I respect your opinions, but why are you so cautious towards me?' I wanted to know, my voice being calm again. 'I promise you, I can fight and I am on your side and more than willing to help you. All this is new for me as well and, certainly, you don't think that I will do something that will hurt you, do you?'

'Not deliberately, my lady, but maybe on accident' Boromir answered and I lowered my head defeated.

'I think that she should come with us' Aragorn said, speaking specifically to Boromir and Galadriel. 'She is trusted by you, my lady, and therefore I trust her as well'

'Thank you, Aragorn' she answered smiling. 'You will not regret that decision'

'Ah, she will be a pleasant company!' Gimli exclaimed. 'She will bring reason in the Fellowship if one of us lads does something wrong'

"Reason", huh? Unwillingly, I chuckled, because he sounded just like Ron when he was talking about Hermione, the most logical one of the Golden Trio. I threw a triumphant look towards Boromir, but he ignored me (not that I bothered). I was only worried about how Frodo would take the adding of another member in the small company, but he seemed satisfied. Probably he thought that, if Galadriel was sure that I could help, then so would it be.

One by one, they all agreed and I was officially a part of the Fellowship. When Galadriel told them that the council had come to an end and they were free to go and do what they wanted, we all stood up slowly. As Sam started to walk away, though, I stopped him, remembering the scene I had witnessed last night.

'Sam, may I speak to you?' I asked him carefully.

'Certainly, my lady' he bowed his head with respect, but I raised his chin to make him look at me.

'Call me Audrey, I insist' I smiled. 'After all, we will travel together and be companions from now on. I want you to feel comfortable around me'

'Alright, as you wish' he smiled back. 'What would you like to share with me?'

'I heard your verses about Gandalf the Grey the night of your arrival and I have to say that they were beautiful' I told him honestly. He blushed, but his eyes were full of sadness at Gandalf's thought and I wanted to console him. 'I know how you are feeling, Sam. I too lost many people dear to me and I have experienced this feeling'

'I am very sorry to hear that, Audrey. It is very difficult to bear, is it not?'

'It is' I nodded 'but do not forget that now we are doing something to avenge the deaths of those we care for and assure that they did not die in vain. And, as long as they are in your thoughts, they will be alive, Sam'

I was listening to my own words and they were coming right from my heart. With this thought I was trying to comfort myself from the deaths of my family, Cedric, Fred, Lupin, Tonks and Colin and from my own death. It was still early for me to tell to anyone how exactly I came here, but this time would come and it SHOULD come.

'Thank you for your words, they have given me solace and new faith' Sam replied. 'Would you like to tell me how you were transferred here, in Middle Earth? It must be a very interesting story'

'I don't know if it's an interesting story, Sam, but it's surely a long one' I left a small laughter, although I shuddered. 'I promise that I will tell you one day, but first I want to know all of you better and to start the journey I was called to join'

'I do not blame you for that' he nodded 'although I will remind you of your promise'

* * *

When I left the others, I went and took my sword, Kallasilya, wanting to practice. In the end, and despite Boromir's objections, it was easier than I feared to persuade them and this had given me faith that, maybe, everything would go well. However, since we would depart the next day, I wanted to train a little in order to make sure that I could fight on my own and without depending only on my magic. Or, at least, that was my intention, because I was still thinking about the council and the upcoming journey, meaning that I wasn't concentrated at all. When I almost cut my hand, I gave up and sheathed my weapon, cursing loudly.

'If I continue like this, then it will be a piece of cake for the enemy to kill me!' I complained and regretted saying the word "kill".

My thoughts would travel to my death and the little amounts of faith I had would disappear, but I was rescued by the Three Musketeers, the Man, the Elf and the Dwarf, who had come to see me and were willing listeners to me blaming myself that I was useless in any form of fighting except with my wand.

'Do not be so strict with yourself' Aragorn tried to console me. 'As you said, everything is new for you and I promise that nobody will jest you'

_Boromir will_, I thought.

'You have been using a sword only for a month' Legolas agreed. 'You had not done this before and it is absolutely normal to find it difficult. I am sure that we would also find it extremely hard to learn witchcraft, something you are very skilled at'

'Yes, lass, there is no need to be so disappointed' Gimli smiled cheerfully. 'A frown does not suit your pretty face'

'If you say so, Gimli' I left a small laughter.

_'__Don't be shy, Rey. Come on, open up a bit to them'_

_'__I will with time, Ced, don't pressure me'_

'Will you accompany us on a walk, Audrey?' Aragorn asked me. 'After all, you will be with us for an unknown time and we would like to know you better'

The three of them were so kind, unlike some others (see Boromir) and they had reacted to the fact that I was a witch from another world better than I had expected. It was as if they actually wanted me to feel one of them, a true member of the Fellowship and a habitant of Middle Earth. This meant a lot to me and I didn't hesitate to answer.

'Thank you. It would be a pleasure for me'

We strolled around Lothlorien like buddies, although I was still shy and closed. The others respected that, understanding how difficult it was for me, and they tried to entertain me by narrating me what they had lived before arriving in Lothlorien, except the part about Gandalf's death. Thanks to Aragorn's detailed descriptions of the events, Legolas's descriptions of the places and Gimli's over-exaggerating comments, I had the impression that I was watching everything happening in front of my eyes. They had faced many dangers with bravery and, in my point of view, they were heroes.

'But we are very rude to you' Legolas suddenly said. 'We are the only ones who are speaking and now it is your turn. Tell us more about the school you attended…I apologize, but I have forgotten its name'

'Hogwarts' I helped him remember, smiling. 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, what should I start from?'

'Start from wherever you please' Aragorn said. 'And, while you are speaking, you will think of more'

'Alright, then' I nodded. 'The founders of Hogwarts were two witches, named Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, and two wizards, named Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Each one of them was the Head of one of the four Houses of Hogwarts'

'Houses?' Gimli narrowed his eyebrows confused. 'With this word, do you mean "family?" or do you use this word in another way in your world?'

'I will explain' I giggled at his eagerness for new information. 'The four founders had their own opinion about the traits of the magical students they would teach and so they decided to divide Hogwarts in four Houses and they gave them their own names, an animal for emblem and colors, something like a coat of arms'

'And I suppose that each House is supporting the way of thinking of its founder, is that correct?' Aragorn wanted to know.

'That is correct. Gryffindor prefers to have brave and daring students, Hufflepuff stands for the kind, loyal, just and patient, Ravenclaw for the wise and creative and Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning' I informed them, frowning at the mentioning of the Slytherins. 'The new students were going through the so-called Sorting Ceremony, which means that the Sorting Hat, a magical object, sees right into their hearts and sorts them into the House it thinks they belong. I, for example, was sorted into Hufflepuff'

'Kind, loyal, just and patient' Legolas repeated my words and I nodded. 'To tell you the truth, it suits you to belong to this House, although you also seem very brave'

'Believe me, Legolas, for years I was considering myself to be a coward' I confessed. 'It needed the war to make me understand that I had to fight'

I stopped talking as the most painful memory of my whole life came to remind me that the wound hadn't closed yet. It was a simple summer evening, so similar and so different from the other summer evenings. I had gone to visit my cousin Jennifer and when I returned home…No, I shouldn't remember this. I had blocked out the pain and the guilt for such a long time, I couldn't express it now.

'Lass?' Gimli's voice brought me to reality. 'Lass, are you feeling alright?'

'Yes, Gimli, I am fine' I tried to smile at him. 'I only remembered something, it's nothing'

'I find this Sorting Ceremony very interesting' Aragorn commented. 'And now you made me curious about the House I would be sorted into if I had attended your school'

_I don't know about you, Aragorn, but Boromir would be a Slytherin!_

'Audrey, you said that each House had its own coat of arms' Legolas said. 'Would you like to explain this further?'

'Certainly. Hufflepuff's colors are yellow and black, with a badger for an animal; Gryffindor has scarlet and gold with a lion; Ravenclaw's animal is an eagle with blue and bronze; and Slytherin has green and silver and its animal is a snake'

Oh, why was I talking about all this? The memories were still clear and painful in my mind and I was remembering what I had left. In the future I would be able to deal with all this, but not now, not yet. I had to get away, to avoid talking more, otherwise I would probably start crying in front of them.

'You have to excuse me, but I have to go and see Ivorel' I quickly said. 'I thank you for sharing your stories with me'

'It was our pleasure' Legolas smiled. 'We will see you later, Audrey'

'Of course' I nodded before turning my back towards them and walking away.

**A/N: Okay, everyone, that was it for now :) I hope that you liked the chapter and its length didn't tire you. Can't wait for your reviews and you'll have the next chapter tomorrow night, when I'll return from the movie.**


	7. The journey begins

**A/N: Just returned from the cinema and here's the next chapter, as I had promised :D Oh my, as many times I'll watch this movie, it will have the same impression on me. Okay, the Fellowship continues the long journey, with Audrey among them. The name of Audrey's gift, "Ingole", means "magic".**

**Bellamort500- Thanks a lot, I'm really happy you like it so much.**

**makemecoffe- First of all, welcome to the forum :) :) I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and I hope you'll like the new chapter as well. Oh my, you are soooo lucky there, I guess you're fangirling every morning? ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own "Harry Potter" or "Lord of the Rings"**

The next day, the day of our departure, came and I felt sadness filling my heart. The peaceful days were over and now it was time for me to leave with the Fellowship. I would miss Lothlorien, the Lady Galadriel and Ivorel, but, on the other hand, I was happy to finally be on the move. Not only would I help Frodo, but action would also distract me.

Since we would leave very early, I woke up before sunrise again to get ready. For a safer and more comfortable travel, I wouldn't wear one of the usual, long dresses, but a knee-length tunic-like dress in a light green color, that would cover me in the trees, light brown leggings and brown boots. As I was placing my wand in its holster and sheathing my sword, I felt the same determination I was feeling before the battle of Hogwarts.

I met the others at the courtyard, where Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Lothlorien Elves were waiting to wish us farewell. We stood in a line, me between Gimli and Aragorn. The Elves fastened cloaks with brooches that were representing green leaves with silver veins. I touched the material and was surprised by how soft and warm it was.

'Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people' Lord Celeborn said with a serious voice. 'May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes'

'This is the magic of the Elves' Aragorn whispered to me, having seen my confusion about how cloaks could shield us.

I nodded, thanking him for filling me in, but I hadn't time to answer him, because Galadriel had approached us, all clothed in white. Elves were walking behind her, each with a present for us, while she was also saying a few words. Legolas received a bow of the Galadhrim with engravings on it; Merry and Pippin similar daggers; Sam Elven rope. These who got their gift, left to gather our supplies. Then, the Lady of Light stood in front of Gimli and I felt a bit uneasy, because Aragorn had told me about the strained relationships between Elves and Dwarves.

'And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?' she asked him politely.

'Nothing' Gimli muttered angrily, but then his expression softened and his voice had a hint of respect and admiration. 'Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth'

Galadriel laughed gently, flattered by his words, and I couldn't suppress a small smile. Gimli was usually either very carefree or very grumpy, but right now he was like a true sweetheart, as he was lowering his head, ashamed by his words. He started to leave, but then he turned again.

'Actually, there was one thing' he said, but then he changed his mind, because he turned again, although I could clearly hear what he said. 'No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask'

I made a step backwards when Galadriel approached me, feeling that words weren't enough for me to express my gratitude towards her. She had welcomed me in Lothlorien as if she knew me for years, she had helped me to get used here and she had done everything she could to make me feel better. I promised to myself that I would fight until the end, only to pay back what she had done for me.

She smiled and nodded towards an Elf who was next to her and he came closer. He was holding a scarlet cushion with a tiny, silver ring on it. Galadriel took it and handed it to me and I gasped at its beauty. When I put it on my finger, I felt warmth coming from it, as if it was alive, but the most intriguing thing was the engraving on the tiny stone. It was a badger, the symbol of Hufflepuff.

'This is Ingole, my gift for you, Audrey' the she-elf whispered. 'It will remind you of your home in dark times and it will help you perform your magic in this world. May it guide you wherever your path leads you'

'Thank you very much, my lady' I stuttered. 'I will always treasure it'

I wanted to leave, but then I noticed a shine coming from Galadriel and, throwing a discrete look, I saw that she was also wearing a ring. It was all white, shining like the sun and, to others it would seem ordinary, but I could sense magic coming from it. What could it be? Could it be similar to the ring she had given to me, giving her powers?

Noticing that she was smiling wider, as if she had read my thoughts, I quickly gathered my thoughts together, curtsied and left to help with the preparations. As I was placing some small packages in one of the three boats the Elves had provided us with, I fell on Merry and Pippin, who wanted to sit in a boat.

'So, my fair lady, your journey starts!' Merry exclaimed, smiling happily.

'So it seems' I smiled, although I was still uncertain about what I was about to do. 'Are you two always in such a good mood?'

'Always' laughed Legolas, who had approached us with more supplies. He took a small wafer-like bread out of a package and I looked at it with curiosity.

'Is that a cracker?' I risked sounding stupid with that question.

'A cracker?' Merry and Pippin raised their eyebrows towards me. Obviously, the term wasn't known to them and I blushed.

'In my world, we have a snack that looks very much like this thing here and they are called crackers' I explained and the expression of confusion vanished from the Hobbits' faces.

'This is Lembas. Elvish waybread' Legolas enlightened me and ate a little. 'One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man'

My eyes widened at his words and Merry and Pippin nodded, looking very impressed. As Legolas was leaving, I took another piece and examined it as if it was poison. "One small bite", no way. Carefully, I ate a little myself and was surprised to find out that I felt as if I had eaten a normal breakfast.

'He is right!' I exclaimed and Merry turned to Pippin.

'How many did you eat?' he asked him suspiciously.

'Four' Pippin answered and left an extremely unpleasant sound. I looked reproachfully towards him and the poor guy blushed with guilt. Probably I seemed stricter than I wanted to.

'Forgive me, Audrey' he whispered and I smiled at him.

'Don't worry, Pippin, it doesn't matter'

While we continue preparing for the journey, I saw Aragorn walking with Lord Celeborn. They were speaking in hushed tones and both of them were worried. My eyes narrowed as I was trying to guess what they could talk about. Were they discussing possible dangers or did Celeborn simply give advice about the safest route we should follow?

_Calm down, Audrey_, I thought. _You haven't even started and you're already full of suspicion._

'It is time to go, _my lady_' Boromir startled me, as he had come near without me noticing him, emphasizing ironically the last two words. 'Unless, of course, you have changed your mind'

Ha! You'd be happy with that, dude, wouldn't you? For one moment I wanted to yell at him for underestimating me, but then I decided that he wasn't worth it. Boromir was one and the others, who had accepted me, were seven. Besides, if he didn't like me one time, I didn't like him ten times.

'Not at all, _my lord_' I replied with the same tune, also emphasizing ironically the last two words. 'It's my decision and nothing and nobody can prevent me'

'As you wish, then. I only hope you know what you are doing' he sighed, pretending to sound desperate, and turned to leave.

'Git' I uttered behind his back, although I would prefer to shout it at him. 'Just wait and you'll see. I will follow you, whether you like it or not'

I took a deep breath to relax and followed him to get into a boat. Gimli and Sam had chosen theirs already, Sam grabbing the side of the boat, as if he was afraid that he would fall into the water. I could understand him, because I didn't like water very much either, something Fred and George often used to play pranks against me.

I winced at the twins' thought and I didn't know how I could stay so calm from the outside, while I was crying from the inside. However, during the day, I had to forget Hogwarts, the battle and everything I had lost and focus. Everything else could wait for the night, where the thoughts could enter my mind freely.

'We have arranged how we will share the boats, Audrey' Gimli said. 'Merry and Pippin will sit with Boromir, Aragorn with Frodo and Sam and you will keep company to Master Elf and me. Do you agree with that?'

'I have no problem at all, Gimli' I smiled at him.

I climbed into the boat in front of the Dwarf, while Legolas sat down behind him and took the oars. As we left Lothlorien, I followed Sam's example and grabbed one side of the boat, although I had to hear Boromir's ironic chuckle when he saw me.

'You are not very fond of water, are you, lass?' Gimli asked me with sympathy.

'No, I am not. I prefer walking on dry land or fly in the air' I answered and everyone gasped at my last words.

'Fly in the air?' Sam repeated. 'You know how to fly, my lady?'

'Do not imagine that I have hidden wings and I use them' I explained. 'In my world, the world of magic, wizards and witches fly on enchanted broomsticks to travel or to entertain themselves'

'And you did that?' Aragorn turned towards me. 'I can interpret from your smile that this was an activity you liked'

'I did not like it, Aragorn, I loved it' I told him and thought about Quidditch. I was a Chaser for the Hufflepuff team and it was, basically, my favorite activity. 'But, seeing that we are leaving this beautiful place, I prefer to tell you this story another time'

Low singing accompanied us as we were leaving Caras Galadhon. Lady Galadriel was in a boat that had the shape of a swan at the front, looking at us, wishing us good luck with her eyes. I could see her raising her hand to say goodbye and I inclined my head in respect, looking at the ring she had given me afterwards.

'I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest' Gimli sighed loudly. 'Henceforth, I will call nothing fair, unless it be her gift to me'

'What was it?' Legolas wanted to know and I shared his curiosity, because I had seen the Dwarf when the Lady of Light handed us our presents.

'I asked her for one hair from her golden head' Gimli stated with a dreamy voice. 'She gave me three'

'That is so sweet, Gimli' I said honestly and I could sense the two men behind me smiling, each for his own reasons. According to what I had seen the last month, Legolas and Gimli shared a friendship, against the usual grudge between their races, and I had guessed that it was because they had been companions for such a long time already.

'And you, Audrey?' Legolas asked me. 'What did you receive?'

'A ring' I answered simply and turned carefully around to show it to them. 'Lady Galadriel explained that it will help me when performing my magic here'

'It is such a marvelous gift!' Gimli exclaimed. 'And look at the stone! I do have knowledge of stones, yet this is one of the most skilled carved I have ever laid eyes on'

'I do like the engraving on it. It is a badger, is it not?' Legolas asked and smiled when I nodded. 'Then I can not imagine a more suitable gift for you, my lady, for it will remind you of your home. Did you not tell us that the badger is the emblem of the House you belonged?'

I nodded and turned around again, touched that they remembered and were interested about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. At least I wasn't a complete imposter, as I was afraid I would be, and, although it was still hurting, the fact that most of them accepted me for what I was, was something positive.

_'__Farewell, Audrey Tuarwen_' Galadriel spoke in my head. _'The Elves of Lothlorien wish you well. Keep your courage and your faith and all stars will shine upon your path_'

We floated along the river, which was called Anduin, as I was informed. Merry and Pippin kept joking around, narrating stories of the Shire, their home, reminding me of the Weasley twins. If they were here, the four of them would surely become great friends. After being pressured, I told them more about my world and, specifically, about the ways of transport. They were very impressed by the Apparition process and I thought that it would be the safest and quickest way to go to Mount Doom. But now, after all these adventures, such a suggestion would disrespect them.

The same night we settled down to rest. Aragorn and Boromir were talking to each other, as were Frodo and Sam. All this time, Frodo and I hadn't exchanged many words, but I didn't blame him for that. Carrying this ring and having the duty to destroy it was anything but easy and it was natural for him to feel uncomfortable towards a stranger. I sat down and locked my gaze in the flames, as the first thoughts started their crazy dance in my mind. Now that I was on the move, a suspicion couldn't leave me alone. I had died once already and was resurrected, but what would happen if…

'_Shut up, Audrey_' Cedric spoke in my head again. '_Everything will be alright. Don't make such thoughts, please_'

'May I cast some protective spells around the camp?' I asked with uncertainty, worried, as I was, for our safety. 'They will shield us and we can rest without being afraid of an attack'

'Are you sure that these spells will work?' Boromir was still ironic, but I wouldn't do him the favor.

_My silence is your answer._

'Of course, Audrey' Aragorn replied. 'You should not ask. After all, you are a member of the Fellowship now and you should not feel nervous around our presence'

One girl with eight men who didn't know her well and not being nervous? Brilliant joke, Aragorn. I stood up, walked a few feet away from the circle we had made around the fire and pointed my wand at the sky.

'_Protego Totalum. Muffliato. Protego Horribilis'_ I mumbled the incantations, making the others look at me._ 'Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum_'

Blue-white light was emerging from my wand with every spell and I could feel the charms forming a shield around us. When I was at Hogwarts, with Snape and the Carrows torturing us, I had practiced very hard on the protective spells and was happy that now I could use them. After finishing, I sat down again.

'That was very impressive, Audrey' Merry commented. 'These words you were mumbling, were they spells?'

'Yes' I nodded. 'There is a great variety of protective spells and charms and they will repel any possible enemies, although we should also keep watch'

'Of course we will' Gimli said. 'And Merry is right, that was something I did not see before'

I blushed and stayed silent, until it was time to sleep. Aragorn was the first who would keep watch and, although I offered to do it instead, everybody disagreed, saying that it wasn't proper. They couldn't understand, of course, that I wanted to avoid sleeping, afraid that, now that I had started my journey, the nightmares would haunt me even more.

* * *

_Rey! Seems that we meet again, little one'_

_My eyes widened when I saw Fred Weasley approaching me, as if we were still in Hogwarts and he wanted us to go for a walk. He didn't remind me of how he was during the battle, determined and focused, but as I remembered him when everything was normal, the usual, mocking and kind smile and the voice that was making you feel better, whether you wanted it or not. I teared up because of nostalgia and pain for the both of us, for our deaths and for the fact that I was given a second chance, while he didn't have that luck._

_'Don't cry, Audrey, don't cry' he comforted me and wrapped his strong arms around me and I recalled the time when I was giving everything for his hug, for his presence. 'Nothing is your fault, trust me'_

_'I miss you' I mumbled. 'I miss all of you, Fred. Do you know that I can't stop wondering why everything happened?'_

_'I know, Rey' he placed his head on mine and rubbed my back, trying to give me courage. 'I know. And I wish I could help you, but I'm afraid no one can answer this question'_

_'Help me, Fred' I couldn't control my sobs anymore. 'Help me move on, help me find a way to forget…'_

_'You will move on, Audrey. Believe it or not, you're strong. I don't know when, but I bet that you will move on and, in the end, you will smile when you remember Hogwarts and not mourn'_

_'I doubt I can do that. I doubt I can leave my memories behind'_

_Suddenly, his face faded away and was replaced by another, a horrible face, pale like a corpse, with red, snake-like eyes-Lord Voldemort. He started laughing ironically and this sound pierced my eyes, making me start yelling for help, wanting to be released from this torment._

I opened my eyes abruptly, shaking because of what I had dreamed about. It was even more intent than the dream I had in Lothlorien, about the victims of the battle, and I wondered if it was because of the fact that I was travelling now. Fred had passed clearly in front of me, another person I felt closed to, and then disappeared to give his place to my greatest enemy. It was over, the wizarding war was over, but the aftermath still existed, both inside me and for those I had left behind. They had to deal with everything Voldemort and his supporters had caused the past two years, the destructions, the battles, the deaths, as had I.

'What is wrong, Audrey?' Legolas asked me quietly, his voice marked with concern.

He was sitting next to the fire, his hands around his knees, guarding us from enemies. I appreciated his friendliness and how he wanted to help everyone, but I didn't need him to pity me because of what I had lived. I had confronted death, I could perfectly deal with some nightmares…couldn't I? And, anyway, the last thing I wanted was to whine like a baby and in the middle of a dangerous quest. I would hide everything for them, as much as possible.

'Nothing is wrong' I told him calmly and curled in a fetal position, because it was cold. 'Just a dream'

'Yes, the night often plays with our minds' he agreed and smiled. 'Go back to sleep, Audrey, and you will see that everything will be better tomorrow'

Oh my God, how many times I had heard that. And how exactly do you know that it will be better tomorrow? Are you a Seer or something? I wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but then I regretted it. After all, it wasn't his fault that my past was still haunting me and I shouldn't burst my grief out on him or anyone else. So, I closed my eyes again and tried to relax, at the point this was possible. I shivered a little, not knowing if it was due to the weather or to the dream, and hugged myself. At that moment, I felt something falling on my shoulders and I realized that it was another cloak that warmed me at once.

'Thank you' I whispered and smiled with gratitude.

'There is no need to thank me' Legolas whispered back and caressed my shoulder. 'Just sleep'

**Α/N: Okay, everyone, that was it for now. Hope you enjoyed it and you'll have the next chapter as soon as possible xx**


	8. Let's hunt some Orc!

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello :) Another chapter is up only for you and I really hope you will like it, guys :) So, it's tim for Rey to have her first battle in Middle Earth...Let's see how she'll deal with it.**

**Bellamort500- Thank you, my friend :)**

**HeartMitternacht13654- Thanks, I hope you'll like the new chapter too :)**

**makemecoffe- Oh my God, I LOVE your reviews so much and thanks for the PM again :D To tell you the truth, I don't like Boromir myself, so I transferred this to Audrey ;) Have fun reading the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Audrey Reeves, not Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings**

The next morning we continued our way, rowing down the Anduin. I had started to get used to the water and didn't grab the boat, like the day before. Instead, I was looking around, admiring the scenery. Forest wherever I could see, bathed in the sun, the water was calm and sparkling.

'Frodo! Audrey! The Argonath!' Aragorn exclaimed. 'Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin'

The others stared in awe at the splendor of Argonath, that was towering in front of us, and I gasped loudly at the sight of the two statues that seemed as if they were carved right from the mountain, representing two kings, each on one side of the river, building something like a gate. Their left arms were outstretched and the palms were outwards, the gesture of warning. The faces of the statues were strict and peaceful at the same time.

'That's impressive' I commented and I could hear words of agreement coming from my companions.

In the air there was a light singing and it was so soft, so consoling, that I almost teared up, although I couldn't even see the singer. I didn't care about that, though, because it seemed natural to exist in this place, in Argonath, which, if I had understood Aragorn's words and the others' reactions, was something like a holy place.

'Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!'

After a month in Lothlorien, I could say at once that it was Elvish, although I didn't want to know what the words meant. What was important was the beauty of the tunes and the influence it had on us, something like the phoenix song.

We sailed past the statues and headed towards a waterfall. After an hour or so we disembarked on a beach, which was called Parth Galen, according to Aragorn, and started setting up camp. I noticed, though, that Boromir seemed confused, as if he was facing an inner conflict, and he was looking at Frodo. I narrowed my eyes, because the thought that maybe he was tempted by the Ring was frightening.

'Is everything alright, Boromir?' I asked him a little angrier than I wanted to and he turned unwillingly towards me, with an expression as if he wanted to slap me.

'Yes, everything is alright' he replied.

I watched his back as he was leaving and decided to keep a close eye on him from now on. It wasn't only the fact that I disliked him, but I was also caring for Frodo's safety. If he wasn't secure from his own companions, then what about his enemies?

'Now you give the impression of a cat, dear Audrey' Pippin told me smiling. 'The way you have narrowed your eyes and their dark green color reminds me of an angry cat'

'Only be careful, Pippin, because angry cats can be very, very dangerous' I jokingly threatened him, chuckling at his terrified expression.

'We cross the lake at nightfall' Aragorn informed us. 'Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north'

'Do you think it is safe?' I asked him, because I was thinking that boat travelling would be faster and would bring us closer to our destination.

'Yes' he nodded. 'We are more exposed if we continue our journey with the boats. We can be seen from the shores and from the skies, because Sauron has many spies, including birds. If we continue on foot, we will lessen the danger'

'Oh, yes?' Gimli disagreed and he sounded very angry. 'It is just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And, after that, it gets even better!'

Pippin looked up, alarmed, while I was also listening to the Dwarf and the "dangers" he was listing.

'Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see' Gimli ended.

'That sounds very pleasant' I stated sarcastically, but forced a smile. 'But don't worry Gimli, it could be much worse. I was expecting you to mention monsters or something like that'

'That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf' Aragorn calmly advised him.

'Recover my…?!' Gimli couldn't even repeat completely Aragorn's words, so enraged was he. The only thing he did was growl loudly and I lowered my head to hide my smile.

'You may show us your smile freely, Audrey' Pippin nudged my arm. 'Smiling is healthy'

'I am not surprised to hear this from you, Pippin' I chuckled.

Meanwhile, Legolas was looking around the forest, seeming very restless, and I wondered if he had sensed a threat or if he was only worried. He approached Aragorn and I quickly went to them, wanting to know if we were in danger. After all, I was given the duty to protect them.

'Do we have a problem?' I wanted to know concerned.

'We should leave now' Legolas said sharply and his voice was low, so that only Aragorn and I could hear him.

'No' Aragorn shook his head. 'Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness'

'It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind' the Elf admitted. 'Something grows near. I can feel it'

I looked around, trying to see something that would confirm his words, although I didn't expect much, and I took a deep breath. I was worried too, but this was normal, right? As Boromir had stated during the council with Lady Galadriel, we weren't on a pleasant trip and it was normal for us to be always cautious.

'I would suggest the Disillusionment Charm, a spell that makes the target take the color and texture of the area around them' I whispered. 'If only I could cast it…'

'Apologize not, Audrey' Aragorn comforted me. 'Your protective spells are already very useful to us and, combined with careful moves, we will be shielded well'

'Recover strength?' Gimli was, apparently, still insulted by the comment and had turned to Pippin. 'Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit'

At that moment, Merry came back, carrying wood for campfire. He put it down and looked around, his gaze becoming alarmed.

'Where is Frodo?' he wanted to know. Uh-oh.

Sam, who was dozing, rose startled and I scanned the area. Oh, great, we had lost Frodo and we were probably followed. It couldn't get worse, or that was what I thought before my eyes fell on Boromir's things. They were all there, only their owner was missing.

'Bloody hell' I cursed and, after checking for my wand and sword, I headed in the forest, hoping desperately to find both of them and prevent Boromir from attacking Frodo.

'Audrey, where are you going?' Legolas called after me, but I ignored him.

'You should not be alone!' Aragorn yelled and I could hear him running after me.

We searched for several minutes, but without success and I started to become nervous. Boromir could even harm Frodo because of his temptation and we couldn't even call for them, because we could be heard by possible enemies. I shook my head to get rid of this thought, but I was having a very bad feeling. Suddenly, we heard a strange noise from nearby, as if someone had fallen, and my heart filled with relief when we discovered that it was Frodo, next to some ruins, the Seat of Seeing, as Aragorn quickly informed me. The Hobbit was breathing with difficulty and looked tormented, but he was intact.

'Frodo?' Aragorn said calmly.

Frodo turned startled and glared at us as if he didn't recognize us. I approached him, wanting to comfort him, but he backed away.

'It has taken Boromir' he told us.

'That doesn't surprise me' I answered sarcastically and Aragorn threw me a reproachful glare.

'_Was that really necessary for you to say this now?_' even Cedric scolded me and I blushed.

'Where is the Ring?' Aragorn wanted to know and made a step towards him.

'Stay away!' Frodo exclaimed terrified and crawled away from us, but we followed him, not wanting to abandon him in this state.

'Frodo!' Aragorn called for him and he stopped, looking intently at us, as if he was seeing us for the first time.

'We swore to protect you' I continued, trying to keep my voice calm, although I was pretty upset myself and wanted to chase Boromir.

'Can you protect me from yourself?' Frodo asked me and he was sounding like a child.

Aragorn and I looked at each other and I saw a spark in the Ranger's eyes, as if he had realized something. I hadn't realized anything, but I begged him with my look to help, because I didn't know how to handle all this. Aragorn was with Frodo from the beginning of this quest, meaning that he knew the Hobbit much better than I did.

Suddenly, Frodo opened his palm and it was the first time I had such a close view on the Ring. It was made of pure gold, small and yet so powerful, with these mysterious engravings that were reminding so much of Elvish, although Legolas had explained to me that it was the Black Speeck of Mordor, the place where the Ring would be destroyed. Aragorn had told me what the symbols were meaning and the dark words had imprinted themselves in my mind.

_One Ring to rule them all…One Ring to find them…One Ring to bring them all…And in the darkness bind them._

I could feel the power of the Ring right now and I could understand the hell Frodo was confronting because of the permanent temptation. The small object seemed to draw me to it, not letting me to look away from it and I had the feeling that it was whispering in my ear with a deep and scaring voice.

'_I know your secret fears and desires…And I can fulfill them all…Your nightmares can come true, but so can your dreams…'_

I snapped my head and returned to reality, resisting the influence and focusing back on Frodo and Aragorn. Frodo's gaze was fixed on me, as if he knew what had happened in my mind a few seconds ago, and I gave him a comforting smile to show him that everything was alright and I would never harm him in any way.

'Would you destroy it?' he wanted to know and he sounded desperate, clearly begging us.

Aragorn approached Frodo and he had the same expression of shock I had when the Ring was whispering to me. Was this thing doing this to everyone? Trying to tempt someone in order to land back to its master? I was told that a previous owner of the Ring, a creature named Gollum, had even murdered his friend to get the Ring for himself. How corrupting was this thing, anyway?

Aragorn stretched both of his hands, closed Frodo's hands over the Ring and pushed it to the Hobbit's chest, also resisting, and then I understood what all this was about. Frodo wanted to leave and continue his journey to Mount Doom alone, afraid of what would happen to us if we continued having the Ring-bearer in the Fellowship. Tears filled my eyes and I wanted to disagree, to persuade him to stay with us, to promise him that we would always be by his side.

'_Audrey…Sis…I know it's difficult for you_' spoke Cedric. '_But you know it's the only way. The road there…The hardships…All this is a mission he is meant to complete alone_'

'I would have gone with you to the end' Aragorn told Frodo. 'Into the very fires of Mordor'

'Our thoughts are always with you' I agreed. 'Believe me, Frodo, you are brave and you can do this. And I was willing to follow you everywhere in order to help you'

'I know' Frodo replied before turning to Aragorn with the eyes of a child that was asking his father for a very important favor. 'Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand'

Both Aragorn and I nodded and I mentally vowed to myself that I would be there for Sam, who would surely be extremely sad when he would realize that his closest friend was gone, just like I consoled him at the council in Lothlorien. I knew the pain of the loss too well and Sam, who was so sensitive, would be vulnerable.

My thoughts were interrupted by a blue glowing coming both from Frodo's sword, Sting, and from my own sword, Kallasilya. Both were made by Elves and Haldir had explained to me that my sword would glow blue only in one occasion, when Orcs were around. Which meant that a battle would explode in a few minutes.

'Go, Frodo!' Aragorn commanded him, stood up and drew out his sword, while I did the same. 'Run! Run!' he shouted, when he saw that the Hobbit was hesitating to leave.

'Just do it!' I yelled, determined to fight these evil creatures and protect my companions. 'We're going to be fine, it's you who are in grave danger!'

Thank God, Frodo came to his senses, because he turned around and ran away with all his speed. Aragorn and I walked out from behind the Seat of Seeing and we found a large troop of some ugly monsters waiting for us. They were very tall, with a dark skin, a white hand on their foreheads and so large teeth, that even Marcus Flint's teeth seemed healthy in front of them. I stared angrily at them and pointed Kallasilya towards them, while Aragorn held his sword up to his face.

We attacked the Orcs, which were advancing towards us, and the battle started. Steel was clashing on steel, the beasts were leaving loud noises of triumph and some were making ironic comments about me, since I was a girl, but Aragorn and I fought fiercely. I used every single advice and instruction Haldir had given me, swift moves, moving my feet, never turning my back to the foul creatures. Thanks to my position as Chaser in Hogwarts, I had learned to dodge and I avoided death blows from the Orcs. I had slaughtered many of them, when, with the corner of my eye, I saw Aragorn running up the stairs of the Seat, chased by Orcs that were too many for him.

'Stay there, Audrey!' he told me when he saw me willing to follow and assist him. 'I need you down there!'

'Alright' I nodded and returned to the battle.

'Find the Halfling!' an Orc, apparently the leader of the troop, ordered a few minutes later and many of the beasts ran away to obey his command. 'Find the Halfling!'

'Only in your dreams' I hissed angrily and stabbed an Orc with my sword through and through.

Aragorn jumped from the top of the ruins and, yelling "Elendil!" continued fighting from the ground. Soon afterwards, Legolas and Gimli rushed from behind the Seat of Seeing, helping us in the battle, the former with his bow, the latter with his axe. I tried to keep an eye on them, to assure that they were okay, and I was also worried for the four Hobbits, but I was still focused in fighting. After all, distraction was what had killed me in Hogwarts and I would be more than stupid if I would do the same thing.

'Aragorn, go!' Legolas yelled at some point.

Suddenly, the Orc I was fighting against managed to disarm me and I was standing completely defenseless against it. The creature left out an ironic laughter and, for a few seconds, my mind darkened and I didn't know what to do. But then my eyes fell on my holster and I mentally hit myself. For God's sake, after seven years and I had forgotten my most deadly weapon? I opened the holster with a swift move and took out my wand.

'_Stupefy_!' I shouted and the spell knocked the Orc over.

I grabbed my sword and continued fighting with it, although I used my wand again, this time to cast a Shield Charm. It was exactly as it was in school, I had lost track of time, I had no idea if the Hobbits and Boromir were alright and I couldn't even turn around to see what the others were doing. Cedric was whispering encouraging words in my head, promising me that it would be fine, and I had started to get the hang in all this. When we had killed most of them, we heard three loud horn blasts coming from the forest.

'The Horn of Gondor' Legolas recognized the sound and I felt a hand gripping my heart. Something was definitely wrong.

'Boromir' Aragorn whispered and left, running as fast as he could, to see what was going on.

I was worried, but I hadn't much time to think, because many Orcs were still alive and now we were three, not four. My grip around my sword tightened as my weapon met with these of the enemy, as if I was sword fighting since I was a little girl. Except a small cut on the back of my hand, I wasn't injured and I was surprised, since I was still an inexperienced warrior, compared to my companions.

'_Are you kidding me?_' Cedric disagreed as I stabbed an Orc. _'And what were you doing in Hogwarts with Dumbledore's Army and in your seventh year with the Carrows, parties and chit-chat? You ARE a warrior, Reeves, you always were!_'

And these words, combined with my willingness to help the Fellowship with all my strength, were giving new flame to my determination and, suddenly, it didn't matter that I was only a fresh member in our small company or that I was from another world. We were a team, fighting for the same purpose, and this was the only important. Minutes later or an hour later, I couldn't tell exactly, all Orcs were slaughtered. Legolas, Gimli and I stood there for a few seconds, trying to catch our breaths, and I cleaned the blood on my hand with the sleeve of my dress. Thank God, the wound wasn't deep.

'These were tough Orcs' I stated, while gasping for air.

'They were not Orcs' Legolas told me and I stared surprised at him. 'Orcs look very different and they do not move in the sunlight. The creatures we fought have to be a new danger created by the enemy'

'So, now we have Sauron, his servant Saruman, the Ring, spies, Orcs and these new things? Great, just great' I scoffed, but when I mentioned the Ring, I remembered Boromir. Why did he use his horn while being attacked, unless something was wrong?

The others apparently had the same thought, because we followed the path Aragorn had went when we heard the horn blasts, and soon we came across a horrible scene. Aragorn was kneeling next to Boromir, who was lying on the ground with three black arrows on his body, closed eyes and breathing with difficulty. When we saw him, we stopped, Legolas stared sadly at the scene and I looked away, feeling as if I would vomit at any second and with weak legs.

'I would have followed you, my brother' I heard Boromir speaking to Aragorn and I could feel warm tears running down my face. 'My captain. My king'

One more gasp and nothing else was heard from Boromir's side. I swallowed to prevent myself from sobbing loudly, still unable to look at the scene.

'Be at peace, son of Gondor' Aragorn said.

So it was over. Another companion was lost forever. It was so unfair, so unfair for Boromir, so unfair for the family he surely left behind, so unfair for all of us. But, at least, he died while fighting and he also had time to say the things he wanted to Aragorn, he could farewell him properly. I had died within a single second and before I didn't say anything to my friends, I didn't tell them that they were my second family. I was so naïve, that I had thought all of us would survive and we would celebrate our victory together and the Killing Curse hadn't provide me with some minutes to say my good-byes.

I couldn't stop the flood of tears anymore. My legs gave in and I would fall down if I hadn't grabbed the bark of a tree nearby to steady myself, as I was taking deep breaths to make the dizziness disappear. A hesitant hand caressed my arm, but I pushed it gently away, as I was finally gaining my courage to stare at my friends, although I avoided to look towards Boromir, afraid that I would collapse.

'Are you alright?' Legolas asked me concerned.

'I will be' I lied, unable to say how difficult it was, the irreversible of death.

'They will look for his coming from the White Tower' Aragorn spoke softly, looking in the distance. 'But he will not return'

'Anyway…Where are Merry, Pippin and Sam?' I changed the subject, having realized that they weren't with us. To my dismay, Aragorn shook his head.

'Merry and Pippin were taken by the Uruk-Hai' he informed us and I groaned in fear and frustration, understanding that "Uruk-Hai" were these strange creatures we had fought. 'As for Sam…It would not surprise me if we found out that he followed Frodo'

I nodded in agreement, feeling a small hope that Frodo would be much better with his friend by his side. However, this hope vanished when we took care of Boromir, laying him to rest in one of the two boats that were left, since Frodo and Sam had left with the third. I placed his cloven horn next to him, silently begging him to forgive me for my behavior towards him, which, I admitted it, wasn't the best. His shield was above his head and his sword in his hands. The boat flowed at the river and fell down a waterfall. While Gimli and I watched it disappear, I could hear someone run towards the other boat.

'Hurry! Frodo and Sam had reached the eastern shore!' Legolas called for us.

Aragorn didn't reply. On the contrary, his eyes were fixed on the shore across the river, where a boat was laying and two shades were seen running into the forest. Legolas looked from his friend to me, his gaze asking me what was going on, since Aragorn and I were the ones who had run after Frodo, minutes before our attack. I smiled sadly and shook my head and the Elf understood what I wanted to say.

'You mean not to follow them' he said.

'Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands' Aragorn told him and he was sounding as if he was apologizing.

There was something in his voice I didn't like, as if he was giving up or something like that. I looked from the one to the other, wanting to cry, unable to believe that we couldn't do anything more to help Frodo.

'Is it all over then?' I whispered.

'Then it has all been in vain' Gimli complained with a disappointed expression. 'The Fellowship has failed'

_No! NO! It can't be! Please, please, tell me that you don't mean it!_

Aragorn turned around and I saw new courage in his eyes, as he walked towards us and put his hands on Legolas's and Gimli's shoulders, while smiling at me.

'Not if we hold true to each other' he declared and, thank God, I felt strong again. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left'

'Leave all that can be spared behind' he continued as he let go and put his dagger back in its holster. 'We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc!'

Legolas, Gimli and I exchanged looks, grinning, and I could see in their expressions the same feeling with mine: strength and willingness to save Merry and Pippin and continue our journey.

'Yes!' Gimli cried out and started running. 'Haha!'

We followed Aragorn in the forest and I felt a strange happiness. Happiness that it wasn't over. Happiness that I was continuing with my journey. Happiness that I had survived my very first battle here. And happiness that, although Frodo and Sam had left, we would still help them in our own way.

* * *

The words of the song that was heard in the Argonath mean:

Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome Maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-Metta: Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it for now, hope you enjoyed it :) Audrey used her magic...Do you think this will have consequences? I'm now off to write the next chapter.  
**


	9. Under the starlit skies

**A/N: Hi, everyone :) :) How are you? New chapter is up, guys! After the storm comes the sun, do you not agree? Well, the Four Hunters start their chase to save Merry and Pippin, but Audrey deserves some moments of peace and there is someone who can provide them to her ;)**

**Bellamort500- Thank you, I'm happy you liked it.**

**makemecoffe- OMG, your reviews are sooo great! Yeah, I don't like Boromir, but I cried when he died in the movie, he didn't deserve that :( I am so happy that you're enjoying the story s much and I feel flattered by your words. I only hope you will the new chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings belong to their rightful owners**

We ran all day without stopping at all, following the tracks the Uruk-Hai had left behind them and with Aragorn leading us. He was a Ranger for many years, meaning that he could find his way easily and he could orientate in unknown places. I had tried to use the '_Point me_' spell, in a desperate attempt to locate Merry, Pippin and their abductors, but it was unsuccessful.

'The Uruks are protected' stated Aragorn when I told them about this. 'A great power shields them from other forms of sorcery'

'Their creator perhaps?' I made a guess. 'After all, they are a weapon of Sauron and surely he doesn't want us to track his army so easily'

'They are not created by Sauron' Legolas disagreed. 'Do you recall the mark on their heads? I think it is the White Hand of Saruman'

'Saruman?' I repeated and remembered Cedric's words in Limbo. 'Sauron's most loyal servant? Does he have the power to create…'

'I fear Sauron has the power to do far worse things, Audrey' Aragorn said as we continued running and I felt scared at the thought of such an evil wizard. 'He lurks in Isengard, his workshop, from where he sends Sauron's armies to attack the free regions of Middle Earth'

I nodded and stayed silent as we went on, thinking about Gandalf and Dumbledore. Oh, if we had one of them with us, everything would be so easier. The others had told me stories about Gandalf, about how wise he was and how he could encourage them even at moments of great despair with witty comments, as could Dumbledore. My thoughts travelled to Merry and Pippin and how terrified they would be at the hands of the Uruk-Hai. We had to save them, we had to. I wouldn't endure the loss of someone else, as would neither of us, I knew it.

My eyes travelled to my hand, to what was left from the wound the Uruk had caused me. I had cleaned it and now it was only a scratch, forming a narrow line, as a reminder that I had fought and I had survived. Back in Hogwarts, when Alecto Carrow had used the Cruciatus Curse on me because I had doubted her during class, Ernie had told me that scars are reminders of brave achievements and battles. Oh, how right he was, because now this scratch would tell me that this war wouldn't end without permanent risks and fights.

Who would have known that, only at the second day of my journey, our Fellowship would be split up, with two companions dead, two on their way to Mordor, two being captured and four on the way to rescue them. It was much different than I had imagined, but even this was a lesson. No matter how many plans we could make, overthrows could happen, overthrows we didn't expect. Yet, we had to stick together, without giving up, because, if we were on our own, then our disaster would be definite.

* * *

When we decided to stop the hunt for that day and rest, the night had already fallen, the bright stars shining above us. Only when we stopped running I felt the exhaustion from the all-day chasing and I was grateful for the stop. And, apparently, I wasn't the only one, because a certain Dwarf was breathing heavily.

'I do not think I have ever run so much in my whole life!'

'Me neither, Gimli, but I know some people who did' I comforted him and remembered Katie Bell, who was complaining about Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who was relentless when it came to Quidditch practices, literally tormenting his team in exercises.

_If he was here, then he would surely tell us that we should continue_, I thought as I was standing up to place the usual protective charms around the camp.

'We will rest only for a few hours, for we have to run after the Uruk-Hai as long as their tracks are fresh' Aragorn warned us.

'Alright' I sighed, while Gimli was complaining loudly because of this. I still wanted to sleep as less as possible, although I knew that it was anything but healthy. But the nightmares and the visions that kept making their appearance in my mind during sleep weren't healthy for me either.

'You know, lass, I have to say that you made a marvelous performance with your witchcraft today, during our attack' Gimli turned towards me. 'These foul creatures were not expecting that'

'I agree with him' Aragorn said. 'What were they, if I may ask, Audrey?'

'The first one was a Stunning Spell, it knocks the victim unconscious' I answered randomly without looking at him, because I was casting "_Muffliato_" at that moment. 'The other one was a Shield Charm, which blocks any threat that is threatening you, whether it is a spell or a weapon'

'That sounds very interesting' Legolas commented. 'Were you taught to use them in your school?'

'Only the basics, but my friends and I practiced it on our own, especially when the war started' I informed him and had to stop talking again to cast the triple spell, "_Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum"_, for more protection. 'We had to be prepared for battle and at that period…well…let's say that we didn't have much help'

I was referring to my fifth year, the year Umbridge came and forbid any forms of practice, the year we formed Dumbledore's Army. These moments with Harry teaching us in the Room of Requirement were my favorite ones in the entire year, because we were resisting and we were learning. There I learned to use the Shield Charm and it was the first time I saw my Patronus, the badger. But, as I was finally placing the last charm above the camp and thinking about all this, a terrible realization sank it. That day, during the battle…I had used MAGIC, although I should keep it a secret for as long as possible. And I had revealed it to the enemy from my first battle already! I knew that the Uruks would spread the news of a sorceress, because surely the red and blue lights my spells had produced wasn't something they were seeing every day.

Oh. My. God!

Everything had just become worse because of me. I sighed furiously as I was walking up and down, swearing at myself and my stupidity, unable to relax and ignoring Cedric's attempts to calm me.

'What happened to you, Audrey?' Aragorn wanted to know.

'Yes, you seem very upset in a sudden' Legolas added. 'What is going on?'

'I'm stupid is what's going on!' I hissed, unable to control my nerves. 'I'm more stupid than a mountain troll! I used my magic, although it should stay a secret and now the enemy will know!'

I saw the others exchanging worried looks, but they quickly managed to relax, probably to not scare me even more. Ugh, I hated when people tried to convince someone that nothing was their fault, although it clearly was. I would rather hear them yelling at me, accuse me that I was too spontaneous and didn't care about the consequences.

'_Will you stop blaming yourself, Rey?_'

'_No, Cedric, I won't!_'

'Audrey…Calm down' Legolas spoke first. 'Trust me, nothing is your fault'

See? Told you.

'Don't start saying that it's not my fault and that I was in self-defense and I don't know what else…' I snapped at him, but was interrupted by Gimli.

'We will say it, because it is the truth' he said determined. 'If I remember well, that Uruk-Hai had left you without a sword. And the only way you still had to save your life was your magic, unless you would rather wait for it to kill you'

That word again, "kill". I knew I should get used to words like "kill", "death" and words with a similar meaning, but I still couldn't react with composure when I was hearing them. It reminded me of Hogwarts and the aftermath of the battle, especially now, with Boromir dead. Images kept appearing in my mind, images I was trying to forget. Bodies, funerals, friends and families mourning…How much time would pass until they would stop crying about my death and the deaths of many others? What comfort could parents find when they had lost their children? When I found my whole family dead, on that summer evening, with the Dark Mark over my house, I had thought I would explode from pain. Would these wounds ever close or would they only stop hurting?

'I will keep watch' I told them quietly, trying to think of something else than my revealed magic and my death. 'And I don't want any objections, gentlemen. You haven't let me watch over you yesterday and today was difficult for us all. You deserve some rest'

'If you wish so much to protect us lads, my lady, then I will surely not decline your generous offer' Gimli smirked, laid down and, only seconds later, he was snoring so loudly, that even the Uruk-Hai would flee terrified if they heard him.

'Have a peaceful night, Audrey' Aragorn wished me and covered himself with his cloak, which made him almost invisible.

_So, finally some space for myself and my thoughts, then_, I thought as I was turning to bid Legolas goodnight. Then I noticed that, not only wasn't he lying down, but he also looked as if he wasn't in the slightest mood for sleeping. Seriously, when was this guy resting? I knew, of course, that one of the perks of being an Elf was great endurance, more than we humans could endure, but this was getting almost disturbing.

'Legolas, when I said that you deserve some rest, I was referring to all of you' I told him and I was sounding as strict as Professor McGonagall when she was scolding me. 'You kept watch yesterday and you fought bravely today. Get some sleep, we still have a long way before us'

'Do not be worried about me, Audrey, Elves do not need much sleep' he informed me. 'I will be fine'

'Well, I won't do you the favor to lay down to sleep' I made clear and a sly grin appeared unwillingly on my face. 'I'll look after you tonight, it's only for a few hours, anyway'

'Do as you please' he returned the grin and, in the light of the flames, he seemed almost menacing. 'But you can not order me to sleep against my will or prevent me from keeping you some company'

'No, I guess I can not' I sighed defeated and looked at the dark horizon. So much for having some space for myself and my thoughts. I crossed my arms and tried to pierce the darkness with my eyes, aware of the charms that were shielding us, but yet suspicious of the smallest sound.

What was surprising was that Legolas didn't speak to me at all. For the next two or three hours (without a watch, it was pretty hard to know the time exactly), he was only looking at the sky, at the fire or at me, but without talking. For some odd reason, I liked this comfortable silence and I felt safer, because it was making a balance with the memories and the thoughts that had, for one more time, paid me a visit. It was painful, but it was worse when I was asleep and unable to control my mind. I remembered seventh year, when I was hiding in the Room of Requirement with so many others. There were nights I couldn't sleep for a single minute and I was sitting there, alone or with Seamus, who also had insomnia issues. We were talking in hushed tones, listening to _Potterwatch_ and once we had sneaked out of the room to write on a wall.

'You are angry' Legolas broke the silence quietly, to not awake Aragorn and Gimli, who were sleeping peacefully.

'You told me that the night often plays with our minds' I reminded him without looking at him. 'Especially if it is combined with things you remember'

'Is this why you avoid sleeping?' he wanted to know and I frowned as I tried to stay calm. 'Audrey, both of us know that I am right. Yesterday, when we told you that there is no need for you to keep watch, you seemed disappointed. The day I met you in Lothlorien, you gave me the impression that you had not slept at all. During the day, you are fiery, courageous and you are laughing, but when the night breaks, you are locked in yourself, so angry, sad and guilty'

How the hell could he do this? Was he reading my thoughts or something? Or was I so easy to read? I didn't answer, determined to not say anything, and I kept staring at the darkness, my hand gripped around my wand.

'I do not say this to you out of curiosity to learn what happened to you' Legolas explained, maybe thinking that I was angry at him. 'But I worry for you when I see you like this and I wish you to trust me'

'I know' I whispered, finally turning towards him and seeing the honest concern marking his face. 'I'm more than angry, sad and guilty and the events that made me like that are still haunting me. I do not want to speak about them, though, at least not yet'

'This is completely understood, I give you my word. But do you promise that, when you will feel ready, you will open your heart to someone? If you do not release your heart from its burdens, then they will overwhelm you'

'I promise' I nodded and, deep down, I already chose the "someone" I would open my heart to. 'When I will feel ready. I do not know when this moment will come, but I promise that it will come'

'Thank you' he smiled and I stared at him as if he had two heads. Why was he thanking me, as if I had made him a present? Sometimes I couldn't understand him at all, but maybe he was only worried about me because I was from another world and he could sense that it was still hard for me.

Silence fell again between us, interrupted only by Gimli's snores, which were softer now, although it didn't last for long. This time, though, it was my turn to break it, because my new companion kept staring at the stars as if something really interesting was written on them. Susan loved the stars as well, but she had never looked so intently at the night sky.

'Fond of starlight, are we?' I asked him, my voice having a slightly mocking tune.

'The Elves consider the light of the stars sacred' he answered and laughed gently. 'It is a part of how we were created, at the beginning of our world. My mother used to tell me this tale when I was an elfling and I would like to share it with you, if you wish to hear it, of course'

I reassured him that I would love to hear the story and also fixed my eyes on the sky. I was still taking care that no enemy would attack us and my ears were focused on everything around me, so I had the advantage to look somewhere else. The sky was beautiful and I had never seen so many stars before, not even in Hogwarts. The constellations were unknown to me and the stars were bigger and shone brighter.

'I do not know how time passes by in your world, but here, in Middle Earth, we are now crossing the Third Age' Legolas started. 'The tale I am about to tell you occurred before the beginning of the First Age, when our world was just created. There was a period known to us as the Sleep of Yavanna, for the sun and the moon had yet to be created and the only light that existed was that of the stars'

His voice was gentle as he was narrating me and I relaxed at the sound of it, as if we weren't in the middle of a war, as if we were in a peaceful place. I hadn't felt like that for a long time, not even in Lothlorien. For the first time in a very long time, I was calm and all the negative things were forgotten as I was wondering how it would be to exist in a world filled with nothing else than stars.

'The first Elves who awoke' Legolas went on, seeing that I was fascinated 'were three pairs, Imin and Iminye, Tata and Tatie and Enel and Enelye. They awoke in a place that was at the east of Middle Earth, which, at this time, was not as it is now. This place was called Cuivienen or Water of Awakening. When they woke up, the first thing they laid eyes on were the stars on the sky'

'That's so beautiful' I commented, although the word "beautiful" was clearly underestimating this story. Now I understood why Elves loved the stars so much and why Legolas clearly enjoyed telling this story, a story passed on to him by his mother. I would feel the same way and, as I was looking at the sky, I felt something from their magic and from the magic of the tale being transferred to me.

'Thank you for sharing this story with me' I said and smiled. 'It was so wonderful and I will never forget it'

'It was more than a pleasure and I am delighted that you liked it' he answered and smiled back. 'I know many stories and I could tell more to you'

'Stories are nice' Gimli's voice echoed in the area and we gasped 'but, since Aragorn woke me up in the middle of my wonderful dream, we would better continue with our hunting, do you not agree?'

'I could not agree more, Master Dwarf' I hastily replied as I was jumping on my feet and gathering my things. The small moment of peace was over and I should return to reality, to Merry and Pippin, who needed our help. Even though, I was grateful for that pleasant break and, although I hadn't slept at all, I felt new faith as I was running behind Aragorn, hoping that we would rescue the Hobbits.

**A/N: Okay, everyone, that was it for now, hope you liked it. The story Legolas narrates is found in the "Silmarillion" and I also wrote down things I read from "LOTR Wiki". Can't wait for your reviews and a massive thank you to all of you who read, review, favorite and follow.**


	10. Of clumsy badgers and red suns

**A/N: Heyy, guys :) New Year's Eve today and here's my present for you: a new chapter. I really hope you will like it.**

**Bellamort500- Thank you so much, I am so happy that you're enjoying the story so far.**

**makemecoffe- Yeah, after the battle, I thought I should add a "calm" chapter and I'm glad you liked it :) I love the story of the First Elves as well and, trust me, more stories will come ;) Oh, Audrey still has way in front of her until she'll be ready to open herself, but our beloved Elf has made a good start ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or LOTR**

Despite my hopes that we would be able to find the Uruk-Hai as soon as possible and have Merry and Pippin back, this proved to be a much more difficult and nasty business than I had ever thought. We were rarely resting and only for three or four hours the most, the portions of food were obviously reduced, something that caused a big variety of colorful curses in Dwarfish by Gimli, and we were running as if we were training for the Olympics. But these creatures had a large advantage, since they were ahead of us, especially combined with this "great power" that was protecting them.

The result? Three days later and we still hadn't caught them, something that was enraging me. What was their destination and what were they planning to do with our friends? Considering what I had heard about Sauron and his servants, Merry and Pippin wouldn't have what we call "a nice time" in their hands. Yet, no matter how hard we were trying, nothing seemed to stop them. I was trying to keep my thoughts for myself, something that was positive, because Gimli had become extremely irritable.

On the fourth day, we had reached the hills already and now we were running more carefully to not slip and fall down. At one moment, Aragorn stopped, making us stop as well, me almost knocking Legolas down and falling down myself, if the Elf hadn't grabbed me.

'Be careful, Audrey' he advised me with a big-brother expression. 'We do not want you to get hurt'

'Well, people should warn when they stop running all of a sudden, otherwise accidents will happen!' I replied, rubbing my hurting side. 'Why _did _we stop, anyway?'

'Be still' Aragorn hissed. 'I can not listen'

"Listen to what?" I wanted to ask, but I preferred to keep my mouth shut to not earn a scolding. Besides, the sight in front of me had left me speechless anyway. Aragorn was lying down, giving the impression to be asleep, and his ear was pressed on a rock, as if they were having a mental conversation. Now what on Middle Earth…?

'Their pace has quickened' he announced and his voice wasn't louder than a deadly whisper. 'They must have caught our scent. Hurry!'

And with these words he rushed forward, with us quickly following him, although I was still astonished. Did Aragorn possess such a good hearing ability that he could understand that the Uruks were faster without even seeing them?

'_Well, don't forget that he's a Ranger_' Cedric said and I could swear that, if he was in front of me, he would look at me as if I shouldn't wonder.

'_Oh, and since when are you an expert in Ranger training, brother?_'

'_Since you are here and, please, it's quite obvious_'

I left out a sigh, but I returned to reality when I tripped over a stone and almost fell for the second time within minutes, so I focused on the hills again. Now it certainly wasn't the right time to become clumsy and I did my best to stay close to the others, fighting against the physical and psychological exhaustion. Suddenly, Legolas stopped and turned around.

'Come on, Gimli!' he called urgently.

The Dwarf's name made me also look around and I saw that Gimli was left behind, panting up the hill and with his breath sounding like a locomotive.

'Don't give up, Gimli! After all, you want to slaughter these Uruks, right?' I tried to encourage him, although I didn't seem to have much success.

'Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest' he complained loudly. 'And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell'

'Even this is better than nothing' I disagreed, but I didn't say this loudly, afraid that it would make Gimli's mood even worse than it already was.

Hours later, we were running on top of the mountains, Aragorn and Legolas in the front, Gimli trailing behind and me in the middle, the sweat running down my face and my whole body begging for my broomstick, a way of transport that would require muss less effort and also the advantage of better view of our enemies. But, no, of course everything had to go the hard way! As we were running across a prospering hill, we stopped again because of Aragorn, although, this time, it wasn't because he wanted to lay on a rock. This time he provided us with a much more important clue, a brooch in the shape of a green leaf with silver veins. It was the same with the brooches we had on our own cloaks, an elven brooch from Lothlorien. Which meant that Merry and Pippin had crossed this way. My heart almost stopped beating when I saw it and my mind started working in the speed of light as I was wondering what this could mean.

'Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall' Aragorn said and his expression darkened.

_Now, do we always have to think about the worst? Why do you interpret this brooch as a sign that one of them or both of them are dead?_

'They may yet be alive' Legolas seemed to make the same thoughts as he stopped running and turned to us, also staring at the small brooch.

Aragorn looked from him to me and I nodded, wanting to show that I agreed with Legolas. I could imagine one of the Hobbits throwing the brooch down as a way to help us in our hunting. They weren't stupid and, since their abductors were running faster because of us, maybe they guessed that we needed clues and proof about which way to go. Or-and this was something more far-fetched, but still possible-they pretended to be dead and left this brooch behind as a proof for us that they were okay, since "the leaves of Lorien do not fall idly".

'_That's what Harry did, back in the battle_' Cedric informed me mentally. '_He went to find You-Know-Who, who hit him with the Killing Curse, but Harry survived. First he pretended to be dead, until the right moment, and then he revealed himself_'

_The Great Hall, filled with those who defended it, forming a huge circle around Voldemort and Harry. Voldemort seemed enraged because of his great enemy's survival, and Harry had an expression of grim determination, scaring me. I could tell that they were talking (or yelling, in Voldemort's case), because they were moving their lips, but I couldn't catch a word. I only watched as they were circling each other, Harry speaking and Voldemort looking more and more shocked with every minute that was passing._

_And then it happened._

_A red light emerged from Harry's wand and, at the same time, Voldemort's wand produced a green light. The two curses collided and I closed my eyes for a few seconds, blinded by their brightness. When I opened them again, Harry was standing with two wands in his hand, breathing heavily, and Voldemort was lying on the ground with empty eyes, while everyone erupted in enthusiastic cheers._

_It was over._

'Audrey? Audrey!'

Aragorn's voice landed me back on the sunlit hill we were standing and I apologized with an ashamed look. It was enough that I had these visions in my sleep, now I had them when I was awake too? I saw Legolas looking intently at me and, remembering his statements three days prior, I quickly turned away.

'Less than a day ahead of us' the Ranger hissed and started running again. 'Come!'

Despite my attempts to stay close to them, my exhaustion started to affect me and, soon, I was behind them, although I was in a better situation then Gimli. I could hear him running, gasping and panting and I wanted to encourage him, but I also wanted to spare my own breath. Legolas turned towards us and, this time, I looked back at him with my I-am-doing-my-best-but-I-am-tired expression.

'Come, Audrey, Gimli!' he called for us. 'We are gaining on them'

'I got that, thank you very much, but we don't have the endurance of the Elves or the Rangers' I growled.

I heard a strange sound and saw Gimli falling and rolling down the hill before jumping on his feet again. He was furious at the moment and I was grateful that he didn't have a wand, otherwise I would swear that he would cast the Cruciatus Curse on us.

'I am wasted on cross-country!' he yelled. 'We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances'

'I don't have a single doubt about that, Gimli' I told him. 'And I am perfectly serious'

'Thank you, my lady!' Gimli exclaimed and sounded very satisfied, as if his efforts were finally appreciated.

Soon, we reached the brow of a hill and looked down at the valley. I took a deep breath and relaxed at once, as the nature always did to me. It was all green, with fresh grass and a few rocks here and there, with the sun shining above us. How much would I enjoy it if all of us were here, if we didn't have the war. How many Sunday afternoon I had spent at the shores of the Black Lake with Cedric, Fred and George, Susan, Katie or Seamus, eating sweets, drinking cool pumpkin juice (Fred was drinking butterbeer and I had no idea how he had gotten it), without a care in the world.

'Rohan. Home of the horse-lords' Aragorn spoke again and I smiled at the word "horse", my favorite animal. 'There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us'

'I can feel it as well' I commented with a frown. Indeed, there was a strange light coming from Ingole, the ring Lady Galadriel had given me. It shone brighter than usual and, for one second, I thought that the engraving of the badger was alive, with the animal's eyes staring at me, as if wanting to deliver me a message.

'Magic is casted on this place' I concluded. 'Evil magic. I almost bet that it is that villain, Saruman, although I do not understand what he is doing here'

'Maybe he has spies here' Legolas made a guess. 'He wishes to conquer every corner of Middle Earth in Sauron's name'

Before Aragorn, Gimli or I could answer, he ran forward and scanned the area. I stared at his back with agony, thinking that he could discover something.

'Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?' Aragorn wanted to know.

'The Uruks turn northeast' Legolas said and, the next moment, his voice became scared. 'They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!'

Hold on a second! I knew this name! Aragorn had told me that it was the secret workshop of…

'Saruman' Aragorn whispered and it was as if he completed my thought.

'I always think that it can't get worse' I stated and grabbed the hilt of my sword. 'But every time something happens to prove me wrong'

* * *

At evening, I didn't want to see hills for the rest of my life. I had seen enough of them, thanks, I didn't want anymore. Not only that, but it was as if we were running after thin air, because there was still no sight of the Uruk-Hai. How fast were they and how much speed was Saruman giving them? At least, Legolas's information about Isengard explained why they were protected and I couldn't spot them with magic.

'Keep breathing' Gimli said to himself what I was saying to myself for the past hours. 'That's the key. Breathe'

'They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them' Legolas commented.

We continued our chase and, hours later, we were running into the night. Now my legs were like jelly and my breathing even worse than Gimli's, but, on the other hand, I didn't want us to stop. Now that we knew the danger the Hobbits were confronting, a danger that made the Uruk seem like innocent babies, I wanted us to find them as soon as possible, before they would arrive in Isengard.

'I do not think we should rest tonight' Aragorn suggested and I nodded, although I doubt he saw it in the small light coming from my wand thanks to '_Lumos_', which was showing us the way.

'Aragorn, has Saruman's power put a spell upon your mind?' came the answer from Master Dwarf. 'If we continue now, we will never have the strength to fight when we will find the young Hobbits, except the Elf!'

'But if we rest and they continue their way?' I disagreed. 'Then the distance will grow bigger again'

Although I didn't hear what Gimli hissed, I had a suspicion that it wasn't very courteous. However, only a while later, my clumsiness forced us to stop. As I was running, my mind had started to become tired too, making me trip over my own feet and falling down with noise. Well, my day had started with me almost falling twice and it would end with me falling down indeed. Lovely!

'Audrey? Are you hurt?' Legolas asked me while helping me to stand up.

'No, I am fine, except that one more bruise has been added to my collection' I replied sarcastically because, truly, I had a small collection of bruises, especially on my feet. 'Nothing to worry about'

'The lass can barely stand on her feet and she is not the only one' Gimli found his chance. 'Do you still consider it wise to go on?'

'To tell you the truth, I would also like to rest a bit' I confessed. 'Only for an hour, please'

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and Legolas nodded. After all, Gimli was right in the end. If we continued now, then we would be a bunch of exhausted people when we would find the Hobbits and the Uruks and Saruman would laugh with us.

'So be it' Aragorn agreed.

* * *

_I looked at the sleeping figure with the troubled expression, as he was spinning around. Seamus had restless sleeping since the beginning of seventh year and, apparently, it hadn't stopped yet. Not that I could blame him, he was the student the Carrows loved to torture, right after Neville. He had been through a lot, like all of us, and I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him._

_'__Seamus…I am sorry' I whispered as a few tears ran down my face. 'I am sorry I left you, but don't cry about me, please, don't cry. Remember everything we lived, how we were teasing each other or how we were practicing together. I don't want you to be sad, Seamus. The war is over and I am okay, I promise'_

_While I was speaking, I could hear Seamus whimpering, but then he relaxed and his breath became calmer. Relieved, but also confused because of my presence here, I turned around and saw Cedric smiling consoling at me._

_'__I know I had told you that it would be complicated if you gave them a sign' he started. 'But I see you so heartbroken and I decided to mend the pain. Your words will comfort Seamus and I give you my word that, with time, he will smile when he will remember you, not cry'_

Only one hour later, Aragorn woke us up, but, for the first time, I woke with a small smile on my face. Even if it was only a dream, I still had the chance to say what I wanted to say and comfort my good buddy.

'_Thanks a lot, Cedric_'

With new strength, we followed the Uruk-Hai. At sunrise I sneaked glances on the sky, because I loved the colors that painted the sky, the pink, the yellow. This sunrise was the most impressive I had seen, with a red sky, which made even the sun seem red. The same thing that caused such admiration to me, though, caused great worry to Legolas, for he stopped running and turned around to have a better view.

'A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night'

Boom! These two sentences were enough to make the negative thoughts return. I looked at him, begging him with my eyes that he didn't mean what I thought he meant.

'Maybe it's the Uruks' blood' I gave another explanation. 'It isn't a sign only for Merry and Pip, is it?'

He stared at me as if he wanted to say "Can you borrow me some of your optimism?", but I didn't want to accept that something had happened to our cheerful Hobbits. My explanation was also possible. A miracle could have happened and perhaps, right now, the Uruk-Hai were all dead. I kept this faint hope in my soul as we continued our way, hope beyond any logic, only to block out the thought that our Fellowship had lost two other members.

**A/N: Okay, everyone, that was it for now :) I hope you enjoyed it. Happy New Year to you all and I will try to have the next chapter tomorrow.**


	11. What news from the Mark?

**A/N: Hello, everyone, here's the next chapter, as I had promised :) So, the chasing goes on, we have new meetings, fear that the Hobbits are dead and then clues that prove the opposite, clues that lead our friends to the Forbidden Forest of Middle Earth :) I hope you will like it and, again, thank you to all of you who read, reviews, favorite and follow.**

**Gotta Dance 88- Don't apologize, it's okay :) I'm glad you're enjoying it and, yes, Gimli and Rey will be good buddies :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world or the Lord of the Rings world, only Audrey**

The sun had risen hours ago and I could feel it warming my back as I ran behind Aragorn and Legolas, with Gimli following me. The more distance we were covering, the more the presence of the evil magic I had felt was increasing and I was sure that this wasn't because of Saruman's spies, as Legolas had guessed. Although I couldn't prove it, I was sure that the wizard himself was somewhere in Rohan, allowing his Uruks to be ahead and preventing us from reaching them. Now I was holding my wand in my hand, my sword in its sheath, bouncing on my side as I was running, and the elven brooch we had found in my holster. I only hoped I would give it back to its owner one day.

Aragorn paused and knelt down to examine some tracks on the ground. They weren't very fresh, but still visible. Before we could make any assumptions, though, or continue our way, we heard neighing and the sound of hooves approaching us. Apparently, riders were coming near and, since the noise was earsplitting, they were many. Aragorn motioned us to follow him and we hid behind some rocks, close to each other to cover ourselves, and my right hand went to my sword.

'Fear not, arwenamin' I heard Legolas's voice in my ear. 'Maybe they will be able to help us'

I nodded unwillingly and released my grip, but, before I could ask him what the Elvish word meant, horses and horsemen made their appearance, galloping in a great speed right passed our hideout. The riders were all wearing armor and helmets and holding swords and spears and I wondered if they were riding to battle. When all of them had passed, Aragorn rushed from behind our rocks and we followed him, although I didn't know what he had in his mind.

'Riders of Rohan!' Aragorn shouted at them. 'What news from the Mark?'

Legolas looked at his friend with doubt in his eyes and I had to admit that I was sharing his worry. Aragorn only wanted to learn news, but we had no idea if they were trustworthy or if they would trust _us_. And this feeling grew stronger when their leader raised his spear and all of them turned around, towards us.

'Em…Aragorn?' I stuttered as I was assuring that I was still holding my wand. 'I don't want to insult you or anything…but are you sure this was a good idea?'

Aragorn stared confused at me, but my question was answered the next second, because the men formed a circle around us, pointing their spears at us. My eyes travelled from the one to the other, trying to interpret their next move and if they would attack us or interrogate us. The leader of the group approached us on his horse and looked at us from above as if we were annoying cockroaches.

_Okay, this was certainly not a good idea, Aragorn_.

'What business does an Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and a woman have in the Riddermark?' he demanded to know with a strict and angry voice. 'Speak quickly!'

On the one hand I was relieved that we were to the interrogating and not the attacking part, but, on the other, the way he spoke at us made me so furious, that I had to manage all my strength to not tell him that we had the right to stay silent. Not that he would listen to me, anyway, considering the way he mentioned the word "woman", but I hated people who thought that the whole world was spinning around them or that we should do what they wanted, like this guy or like the Malfoy family.

'Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine' Gimli answered, probably thinking the same or having enough of people underestimating him because of his race.

'Good answer, Gimli' I whispered with a mischievous smile.

This smile, though, faded at once, because Horse-Master dismounted from his horse and walked towards Gimli. I moved a few inches to stand in front of him, while Aragorn was placing his hand protectively on Gimli's shoulder.

'I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground' the man of Rohan commented quietly, but arrogantly.

_Only over my body_, I thought and pointed my wand at him. At the same time, Legolas put an arrow on the string of his bow with lightning speed and aimed for his head with a grim expression I hadn't seen on him before, an expression that made him look evil.

'You would die before your stroke fell!' he made clear and his voice sounded deep and dangerous.

'I would think better about it if I were you!' I added with all the determination I could gather.

Seeing that we were threatening their leader, the rest of the men lowered their spears and pointed them at Legolas and me. Just when I thought that the things getting out of control was a matter of time, Aragorn interfered, pushing Legolas's arm down. Legolas looked at him as if he was mental, but then he sighed and nodded towards me. Hesitantly, I lowered the hand holding my wand, although I noticed that both of us were still awaiting an attack.

'I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn' Aragorn introduced himself, thinking that negotiations were necessary here. 'This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Audrey, daughter of William. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king'

I couldn't help but nod, confirming his words, although I didn't know who this Theoden was. But I wasn't stupid and I knew that it was the only way for us to get out of this situation and continue with our hunting. I cursed inwardly, realizing that we were wasting time here and Merry and Pippin were even closer to Isengard.

'Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe' the warrior told us and removed his helmet, revealing that he was quite younger than I had imagined him according to his wild manners towards us. 'Not even his own kin'

'Eomer' Legolas whispered to fill me in. 'Son of Eomund, Third Marshal of the Riddermark and nephew of King Theoden'

'Thank you' I whispered back and now focused more on the conversation, since I knew more things.

'Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished'

So we were right! Saruman was indeed dwelling in this place and it was far worse than we had thought. Not only had he placed protective sorcery over his Uruk-Hai, but he had also cursed the king of Rohan himself. And when a king is cursed, then everything can happen, including the banishment of his own nephew. And how on earth would we or anyone else break the spell upon Theoden, a spell casted by a very powerful wizard?

'The White Wizard is cunning' Eomer continued and lowered his voice. 'He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets. There are also some new rumors, about a dark sorceress travelling around, possessing powers of witchcraft no one has seen before' he informed us, throwing a threatening glance towards me and my wand.

"Dark sorceress", eh? Now, that was flattering. I had to suppress a small smile. If the Uruks were so terrified by two simple spells, the Stunning Spell and the Shield Charm, they were very lucky that the Death Eaters weren't here, wizards who were casting the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse because it was their hobby. Maybe the fact that my magic was revealed wasn't so negative, after all. Okay, I had to be careful, but, if the vile creatures presented me to Saruman as "dark" and with strange powers, then he would be cautious as well and we would have time to discover his plans about the fate of Middle Earth.

'We are no spies. It is true, Audrey is a sorceress, but not a dark one. She is on our side and her witchcraft has been proved valuable' Aragorn tried to convince him and quickly changed the subject to the main problem. 'We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive'

Eomer didn't answer at the beginning, but kept looking at me as if he wanted to read my thoughts. I nodded and smiled at him, wanting to show him that Aragorn had said the truth and I had good intentions. After all, I was surprised already that the Fellowship had accepted me quite easily, but if this was the case with a complete stranger, then I would start to think that the whole world was mental. Eomer inclined his head, making me smile wider and sigh with relief, but then his look became hard again, remembering what Aragorn had mentioned about the Uruks.

'The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them last night'

Ha! My explanation about the red sun that had worried Legolas was true. In the end, it was a sign that the Uruks were killed. I left out a small scream of happiness, but then I wondered where Merry and Pippin were. Were they safe in Rohan?

'But there were two Hobbits!' Gimli said with agony. 'Did you see two Hobbits with them?'

'They would be small. Only children to your eyes' Aragorn gave Eomer another clue.

I locked my eyes at the Third Marshal with my heart beating like a drum, awaiting his answer. Why was he so silent and so guilty? Unless…No, no, no, it wasn't true. It couldn't be. I felt as if I was hit with a rock and it became worse when Eomer shook his head.

'We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them'

To prove us that he was right, he pointed at a huge pile in the distance that was still smoking, the smoke reaching the sky like a cloud with no shape. Tears escaped my eyes before I could prevent them and I lowered my head to hide them, although I wanted to yell in despair. Merry and Pippin, our two brave Hobbits, were gone. The pain was too strong to bear. Every time I hoped that everything would be alright, the people I cared for kept dying. The losses were too many to count, as I was thinking about our two companions, who were always there, always with the happy smile and with their jokes. And when (or, rather, _if_) we would meet Frodo and Sam again…How would we tell them the news?

'Dead?' Gimli mumbled.

'I am sorry' I could hear Eomer's response and that was the drop that overflowed the glass.

'You are sorry?' I yelled, not holding back anymore and ignoring Legolas's hand on my shoulder. 'Are you joking? Do you want to say that you can't tell the difference between the Uruk-Hai and two Hobbits, who are a quarter of their size and also look very different? Why don't you check for innocent prisoners before you start killing?'

Eomer didn't answer, although I could see clearly in his face that he was feeling bad about all this. Yet what could his compassion change? Merry and Pippin were dead and nothing could bring them back, not our tears, not even the destruction of the Ring. After all this chasing, after all this fear, everything was in vain. We were so close, we knew where they were heading and I was hoping that we could save them, but the events were faster than us. As I was drifting in my thoughts, Eomer whistled.

'Hasufel! Arod! Thorion!' he called.

Three stallions, a brown and two white ones, approached us, with three men leading them from the reins. The brown one stood next to Aragorn, while the whites chose Legolas and me as riders. All three horses were well-fed and beautiful, making the men of Rohan worthy of the title "horse-masters". When I took the reins from its master, the horse neighed happily and nudged me, making me chuckle, despite my grief, and left a sound of satisfaction when I caressed it.

'Thorion is a very gentle horse, my lady' the man whispered at me. 'Treat him as your equal and he will be loyal to you. He already seems to like you'

'He is very beautiful and of course I will treat him as an equal' I promised.

'May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters' Eomer wished us, putting an end to our meeting. 'Farewell'

Aragorn inclined his head and I curtsied as Eomer was wearing his helmet and mounting his horse. He was kind, after all, and it wasn't his fault at all that Merry and Pippin had died. It was night, anyway, too hard to clearly see and maybe the Hobbits weren't killed by one of them anyway. Maybe they were killed by the Uruks during the battle or something like that.

'Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands' Eomer advised us before turning to his men. 'We ride north!'

As he left with his men, we quickly mounted our own horses. Legolas and I helped Gimli sit behind the former, on Arod's back, although the Dwarf kept complaining about "riding this huge creature" and that he preferred to walk. As fast as we could, we rode towards the smoking pile and I couldn't help but think about the irony Eomer's words about hope had. Hope? Even if it had forsaken these lands, we didn't have any hopes anymore, not after the news he had announced us. And even if he hadn't said nothing, the disgusting sight of the burnt Uruks, with some heads piled on spears, would be enough. I looked around in a fit of panic, not thinking logically and not knowing what to do and where to search. Gimli dug through the bodies for something that would help us and Aragorn examined the ground for tracks and more clues. Suddenly, Gimli stood up with a small object in his palm.

'It is one of their wee belts' he stated.

I knelt on the ground and allowed my tears to spill again, sobbing loudly, my mind flooding with images of Merry and Pippin, who were nothing more than ashes on this pile or carried away with the breeze. That was all left from them, no bodies to bury and nothing else than memories, the belt and the brooch for us to remember them. I took out said brooch from my holster and looked at it with sorrow.

'Forgive me, both of you' I whispered. 'I tried, believe me. I wanted you to be saved, to see your friends again, to see Sauron's end'

'Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath' Legolas said and I assumed that it was an Elvish prayer.

A strange sound made me open my eyes and I noticed that it was Aragorn, who had kicked a helmet. He left out a loud yell, as if he was in great pain, and this yell was the worst thing in this situation, this sound of despair, as the Ranger also fell on his knees, obviously unable to believe that Merry and Pippin weren't with us anymore.

'We failed them' Gimli said.

Aragorn looked at some marks on the ground and I could see a spark in his eyes, as if he had realized something. But what could it be?

'A Hobbit lay here' he announced and pointed at other tracks, close to the first ones. 'And the other'

He went a few inches further, with me following close behind, and we found another trail of marks, but they were very different. They weren't interrupted and continued in a distance, without being interrupted.

'They crawled' Aragorn hissed and stood up. 'Their hands were bound'

Logic enough. Free hands provided the advantage of actions and Merry and Pippin, inexperienced with weapons or not, were clever to confuse their captors and escape from them, with or without weapons. And not even the Uruks were so stupid to drag them to Isengard with free hands. Although, Aragorn's next discovery was the most shocking one, because it was a piece of rope.

'Their bonds were cut'

'Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!' I raised my hand. 'Sorry to interrupt your thinking, but what exactly does this mean? Only moments before their death, Merry and Pippin were free? But this means that they could run away, which means…'

'_…__that they are alive_' Cedric stated the impossible, the unbelievable in my head. '_Come on, say it, you know it's true_'

'_Not exactly. They weren't killed during the attack by the men of Rohan, but this is too far from saying that they're still alive. They could be killed afterwards_'

Aragorn continued his tracking, with the rest of us following, waiting nervously for his conclusions and not daring to make our owns thoughts, afraid that we would be disappointed.

'The tracks lead away from the battle…'

We stopped right in front of a forest, but a forest that was unwelcoming. Dark and mysterious it stood before us and I could sense again that something magical was in there, although (and this was disturbing) I couldn't figure out if it was of kind or evil nature. It seemed, though, as if it was shouting towards us "Don't enter here" and I felt cold chills running down my spine.

'…into Fangorn Forest' Aragorn completed his sentence.

'Fangorn?' Gimli repeated terrified. 'What madness drove them in there?'

_Exactly my thought, Master Dwarf._

'Their wish for freedom, Gimli' Legolas replied and tried to speak calmly. 'This is what drove them in there'

'Well, now what?' I stared at them and attempted to sound brave, holding back my own fear. 'Will we follow them or will we just stand here until we have roots?'

'After days of running and chasing, I would not consider it wise or responsible if we stop now, do you not agree?' Aragorn asked and we nodded.

To the Forbidden Forest it is, then.

* * *

Elvish words used:

Arwenamin- My lady (but used only when the one who speaks feels familiar with the woman he addresses) (**A/N: Audrey will learn the meaning of the word in two chapters)**

**A/N: Alright, everyone, that was it for now :D Hope you enjoyed it and, if you want to suggest anything or if you have a special wish (some specific words, maybe, or anything else), don't be shy to tell me :) (Haha, I wrote "don't be shy" and I remembered Smaug) xx**


	12. The turn of the tide

**A/N: Hello, everyone, how are you? Here's the next chapter and Audrey meets the White Wizard himself. Hope you will like it :)**

**Bellamort500- Thanks a lot :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Oh, I love Elvish as well, such a beautiful, melodic, mysterious language :D And I also like the word "arwenamin", both for the way it sounds and for its use (because it's only used in case of intimacy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

Fangorn Forest could indeed be the Forbidden Forest if it existed in my world. It was causing the exact same feeling of fear, the sense that someone was watching you and that you would be attacked at any second. I looked around in astonishment, both because of my cautiousness and because of my awe, since some people would consider it impossible that a simple forest had that influence. When I was at Hogwarts, I had heard incredible rumors about the creatures lurking in the Forbidden Forest: giant spiders, unicorns, werewolves, centaurs, even a giant. Once, Susan, Ernie and I wanted to go and explore it, but then our fear had won. As I was walking close to my companions, I was ready for something to happen, even thinking that the trees would hit us with their branches, like the Whomping Willow in the grounds of the school.

Aragorn was walking ahead, leading the way in this labyrinth nature had created, with an expression as if he would rather stay outside. I could understand him, but it was the only way to find Merry and Pippin, especially now we didn't know their destination. I still couldn't figure out the true nature of the magic in here, although now I wasn't annoyed by this. After all, nature had its own will and power and, if it wanted to protect its secrets, then no one could solve its mysteries.

Gimli put his finger on a leaf that was stained in blood and tasted it, as if he was a coroner and wanted to investigate the crime scene. I stared at him frowning and with a wave of nausea rising in my stomach. After all, it wasn't the most pleasant sight to see someone taste blood. Apparently, Gimli was disgusted as well, because he spit it out.

'Orc blood' he stated.

'Ew! That's so gross!' I exclaimed. 'And how do you know that it's Orc blood, anyway? On second thought, though' I shuddered 'don't answer the question, I'm afraid of what I will hear'

Legolas gave me a look of sympathy, but Aragorn wasn't paying attention to us, because he was, for one more time, looking at the ground. I wasn't so optimistic that he would find something specific, because too much time had passed since Merry and Pippin were here, plus, we were in a forest and clues could be carried away by the wind or covered from the mud.

'These are strange tracks' he said.

_Alright, so maybe I was wrong._

'The air is so close in here' Gimli complained and he was back in his grumpy self.

'The air is so magic in here' I added and looked at my ring again, the ring Lady Galadriel had told me would help me with my sorcery in this world. Ingole wasn't shining anymore, but the badger on the stone seemed alive again.

'This forest is old' Legolas spoke and he was the only one who was still very calm. 'Very old. Full of memory…and anger'

As if responding to his statement, deep groaning was heard and I turned around with my wand ready, thinking that the sound was caused by someone. When I saw no one attacking, though, I calmed down again, although I was worried about who had made that sound. It wasn't one of us, it wasn't no one else, so who was it? Gimli raised his axe in alarm and the groaning was heard again, this time much louder and…angrier?

It couldn't be…

'The trees are speaking to each other' Legolas's voice also lost its calmness as he and Aragorn turned around to face Gimli.

Talking trees. It seemed that the nature of Middle Earth had literally its own magic, and a magic some wizards in the wizarding world would envy for sure. Fangorn Forest had its own soul, aside from the animals and the other creatures it hosted.

'Gimli' Aragorn hissed. 'Lower your axe'

'Oh' the Dwarf got the message at once and did as he was told.

Yep, wrong move Gimli, raising an _axe_, out of all things, in an enchanted _forest_, out of all places. So, I was actually right when I thought that the trees could hit us. If the Whomping Willow could hurt us, then what would trees that were alive do if anyone disturbed them?

'They have feelings, my friend' Legolas softly explained to Gimli. 'The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak…'

'Can you hear what they are saying now?' I wondered and couldn't hide my awe and admiration for what I had heard. I was already in Middle Earth for quite a while, but there were still a lot of things I had to learn.

'I can usually' Legolas told me. 'But this is not the occasion now, for Fangorn Forest is not like the other, common forests. Legends are spread and songs are sung about this place and the trees here conceal their secrets even to the Elves'

'Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings' Gimli commented ironically.

'Gimli, show some respect now, will you?' I whispered at him and I heard a softer groaning, as if the trees were thanking me for defending them.

The magical moment was destroyed, though, by more realistic facts. I had forgotten that we were on a quest and had to watch out for enemies, but I was reminded of it soon enough, courtesy of Legolas, who seemed alarmed in a sudden.

'Aragorn, nad no ennas' he said and walked a bit further, with the Ranger on his tracks.

'Man cenich?' Aragorn wanted to know.

'Excuse me, would you be so kind to translate for us common people who don't speak Elvish?' I asked them, pointing at Gimli and myself, earning a grateful smile from my companion.

'The White Wizard approaches' Legolas did me the favor and switched languages again, although I was anything but pleased by his words.

'Saruman' I hissed. 'When I had said that he's somewhere in this region…'

'Do not let him speak' Aragorn advised us. 'He will put a spell on us'

His hand gripped his sword, moving it a few inches out of its sheath, Gimli grabbed his axe, Legolas loaded his bow with an arrow and I prepared my wand, seeing the challenge of fighting against a wizard coming again. After training with Dumbledore's Army in fifth and seven year and participating in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts (I was killed in the middle, but I still fought), the time had come again.

'Come on, show yourself'

'We must be quick' Aragorn said.

The next second, we turned around and were blinded by a bright, white light that spread across the trees. I could see a figure standing right in the light, but only his figure, unable to have a clear view. Legolas and Gimli were the first who attacked, throwing arrow and axe respectively, but the wizard blocked both of them with his staff. Aragorn's blade became red and, apparently, it also heated up, because Aragorn threw it on the ground, as if he was in pain.

'_EXPELLIARMUS!_' I roared out of my lungs, but my spell was also blocked.

_That's it, then. We're ruined._

'You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits' Saruman started, sounding ironic and arrogant.

'Where are they?' Aragorn demanded to know without fear.

'They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?'

'We won't start a conversation with you!' I yelled before I could hold back.

'Who are you?' Aragorn had lost his anger and now he was as if he was suspecting something. 'Show yourself!'

A very old man, centuries old, stepped out of the light. He was dressed in a long, white robe and was holding a white staff. His long hair was also white and he had a firm, but also compassionate expression on his wise face. For some reason, he reminded me of Dumbledore…and then it hit me. Considering how shocked the others were, maybe my thought was correct.

'Legolas?' I whispered and pulled his sleeve. 'Legolas, is it…Is he…?'

'Yes'

It couldn't be Gandalf, could it? He was dead, everyone had confirmed me that. When the Fellowship arrived in Lothlorien, broken and sad, Lady Galadriel's words that he had fallen into shadow, even Cedric in Limbo had informed me about his death. I bowed my head in respect and shock, thinking that I couldn't handle more surprises.

'Merlin's beard!' I whispered with effort, for my voice was stuck inside me.

'It can not be' Aragorn gasped.

'Forgive me' Legolas apologized and knelt on the ground. 'I mistook you for Saruman'

'I am Saruman' Gandalf replied. 'Or, rather, Saruman as he should have been'

'You fell' Aragorn spoke again, although still very shocked.

'Through fire…and water' the White Wizard confirmed. 'From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak…I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me…and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I have been sent back…until my task is done'

While he was speaking, I looked everywhere else but him, still unable to believe that I was truly living all this. Every time they were talking to me about Gandalf, I was making images of how exactly he died, often comparing him with the night Dumbledore died, hit by Snape's Killing Curse…How his body was found under the Astronomy Tower. Gandalf had fallen as well, but, there he was, smiling kindly, having returned to help us with our quest. It was far more than my mind could understand and I felt as if I wasn't there, as if I was dreaming.

'Gandalf' Aragorn whispered and moved forward.

'Gandalf?' the old man repeated confused, but then he obviously remembered. 'Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name'

'Gandalf' now it was Gimli's turn to utter his name and I could sense from his voice that he was touched and ready to cry.

'I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now…at the turn of the tide'

His eyes met mine, full of kindness and wisdom, and I felt that he could read my mind. I tried to smile, although I didn't think I did it very well, but, suddenly, I couldn't turn away either, as if he had casted '_Petrificus Totalus_' on me. I only stared at him, trying to regain my composure and feeling fear and respect towards him.

'Young Audrey Reeves, daughter of Hogwarts' he greeted me and his smile became wider. 'As I see, you decided to join the Fellowship of the Ring…and I can see why you were chosen. You are not a simple adolescent, helpless maiden that was transferred in another world. You have developed into a brave warrior'

I blushed, understanding that he knew about how and why I had come in Middle Earth and extremely grateful that he hadn't revealed anything to the others. I relaxed a little and managed to smile, this time for real. As I followed my four companions deeper into Fangorn, the woods didn't seem so threatening anymore, now I knew what explanation was behind my feeling about magic dwelling here.

'One stage of your journey is over' Gandalf said. 'Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed'

Wait, wait, Edoras? Another place? First we had started following Merry and Pippin to Isengard, then we went to Rohan, then into Fangorn and now our destination was Edoras. What was going on? And where and when would we find the two Hobbits? Or were they beyond our task and we had to be separated them for much longer than expected, because we had other tasks to accomplish first?

'Edoras? That is no short distance!' Gimli had his own objection, which was, as always, the long way. I couldn't help but smile and I gave the Dwarf a good-hearted look.

'We hear of trouble in Rohan' Aragorn informed Gandalf. 'It goes ill with the king'

'Yes, and it will not be easily cured'

_Is it Theoden they're talking about? Ah, so Edoras in a part of the region of Rohan, a kingdom, perhaps. Okay, now it's a bit clearer._

'Then we have run all this way for nothing?' Gimli growled. 'Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here..in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…'

'Gimli…' I started warningly, despite my amusement at how he said that the forest was tree-infested, since this word is practically the definition of "forest". At the same moment, groans were heard again, making Gimli stop at once.

'I mean, charming…quite charming forest' he corrected himself.

'It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains'

'In one thing you have not changed, dear friend' Aragorn said and Gandalf stared curiously at him. 'You still speak in riddles'

'_Told you he would remind you of Dumbledore_' Cedric chuckled. '_And here's another similarity: both speak in riddles_'

'_Dumbledore could get really confusing if he started the riddles, indeed_'' I agreed with a small chuckle.

'A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days' Gandalf continued. 'The Ents are going to wake up…and find that they are strong'

'The what?' I wondered.

'Strong?' Gimli made the foolish mistake to insult the forest again, making me facepalm and the forest groan for one more time.

_Incorrigible. Simply incorrigible._

'Oh, that's good'

'So, stop your fretting, Master Dwarf!' Gandalf scolded him. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be'

'Thanks for encouraging us' I hissed, but, thank God, nobody heard me.

'This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one' Gimli mumbled to himself and, this time, I couldn't prevent the laughter that escaped my lips.

Soon, we had left the forest behind us, standing on an open field, where we were greeted by our horses. Thorion neighed happily when I caressed his soft fur, delighted that he was safe and that we would travel into our new adventure together. Gandalf whistled a strange rhythm, like a coded message, and, a few seconds later, the most beautiful and majestic white horse appeared in the distance, galloping towards us. It was a joy for the eyes to stare at it and, somehow, its presence gave me comfort.

'This is one of the Mearas…unless my eyes are cheated by some spell' Legolas exclaimed happily and, seeing my confused look, hasted to give me some information. 'They are the greatest race of horses in our world'

'Shadowfax' Gandalf introduced the horse to us while stroking him. 'He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers'

'And, according to how you say it, even more dangers lay upon us' I commented. 'So, what are we waiting for? Let's go face them!'

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it. Hope you enjoyed it :) The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	13. Nightly consolations

**A/N: Hey, my friends, here we are again :) Gandalf's back, bringing new faith to the Four Hunters, but Rey's visions continue and the effects start to show. But a certain someone is by her side.**

**Gotta Dance 88- Thank you very, very much for your kind words, my friend :) I am so glad you think that and I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter too**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter or LOTR**

We rode all day long, across valleys and fields, under the sun and with the breeze humming in my ears. I was still worried for Merry and Pippin, but Gandalf's return and his words that our two small friends would be fine had worked as balsam. Surely Gandalf knew what he was saying and, anyway, Merry and Pippin were very brave and smart and could handle every situation. And so I tried to relax and threw a secret glance towards Shadowfax, unable to draw my eyes from him. He was totally worthy to belong to the Mearas, because, although Hasufel, Arod and Thorion were beautiful as well, Shadowfax was also noble, lord-like and the sight of him galloping was vanishing all burdens of the heart.

When night fell, we decided to rest and I lit a campfire with my wand. As we sat around it, letting the horses free to feed on the fresh grass, Gandalf wanted to know everything about the nature of my witchcraft, especially about my wand.

'The magical children get their own wand at the age of eleven, before they start school' I explained. 'There is a special place in a secret alley, which is called Diagon Alley, and it sells wands. According to the owner of the shop, a wandmaker named Ollivander, the wand chooses the wizard'

'The wand chooses the wizard?' Aragorn repeated, while Gandalf was smiling knowingly. 'These words sound wise and beautiful, although I have to admit that I do not understand what they mean'

'The wand has to suit to the witch or the wizard's personality' I willingly answered. 'It is like the Sorting Ceremony, the process of which you have already heard. The wizard tries various wands, until he is chosen by the right one. The wood the wand is made of, as well as the special core it has, play a very important role'

'The wand has to be a part of you' Gandalf spoke. 'Only that way it can fully obey you'

'Exactly' I nodded. 'To give you an example, my wand is made by maple wood. Ollivander told me that this kind of wood suits to travelers and explorers. The change of scenery and fresh challenges give flame to it and it can perform magic better'

'Then it is the perfect wand for you, considering the fact that you were fighting in both worlds, both the wizarding one and Middle Earth, and the fact that you are travelling as well' Legolas commented and I smiled at him, although I avoided to answer.

'The core of my wand is a hair of unicorn hair, which makes the wand very loyal to its owner' I continued. 'Before it chose me, I had five wands and you do not want to know what destructions it caused to the shop'

Everyone laughed at that last comment and we fell in a peaceful silence, interrupted only by the sparks the fire was producing and, a few minutes later, Gimli laid down, satisfied that, now we had Gandalf with us, he would finally enjoy a good night's sleep. The rest of us remained silent, lost inside our own thoughts. Gandalf stood up and walked away from the fire, looking in the East. Aragorn, after bidding Legolas and me goodnight, went to him and they started talking in hushed voices. I took a deep breath, feeling the exhaustion from the past days leaving my body, and then I remembered something.

'Legolas?' I started hesitantly. 'May I ask you a question?'

'Certainly, Audrey' he smiled at me. 'What is it you wish to know?'

'When we were hiding from Eomer and his men, before speaking to them, you told me to not be afraid…And then you mentioned a word in Elvish'

'Aye' he confirmed. 'I called you "arwenamin"'

'Ar…wen…amin?' I repeated and, when he nodded, I was so happy that I had said it correctly. It sounded so lovely and, oh, how much I wished to speak Elvish fluently. 'Well…I would like to know what it means'

'It is the Elvish address for "my lady", with the difference that it is not always used' he told me and smiled wider. 'It is only used if the one who speaks feels familiar with the woman he addresses'

To say that I felt awkward at this statement would be an understatement. I shuddered, as if I was cold, and I was sure I blushed like a Quaffle. "Familiar"? He hardly knew me, only a month, when I first met him I lied to him, I was still keeping secrets from him and he felt familiar with me? The weirdest part, though, was that I could feel a grin spreading across my face and I slapped myself mentally. Great, the only thing I needed now was to show that I was actually flattered by Legolas's explanation.

'_Come on, it's absolutely normal to feel flattered by a compliment. He didn't insult you_' Cedric told me and his voice in my head was more than amused.

'_Shut up_'

'Well…Thank you, I suppose' I answered and groaned inwardly. What rubbish was I saying? 'Although, I find it odd that you are familiar with me, I mean, you do not know me that well'

'Allow me to say that you are wrong in this aspect, Audrey' he smirked. 'How well you know someone does not always depend on time, but on the things you live together. We were having conversations from the moment I met you in Lorien and now we are fighting for the same purpose and are members of the Fellowship of the Ring'

'Yes, you are right' I sighed and, suddenly, an idea came up in my mind. 'What is the Elvish word for "my lord", in case you feel familiar with a man?'

He wasn't expecting that, I could see it in his expression, although he didn't seem that my question had annoyed him.

'It is "heruamin"' he said and I noted the word in my head. 'Or you could use the phrase "mellon nin", which means my friend'

'"Mellon nin" sounds wonderful' I smiled, but, before I could say something more, I left out a loud yawn.

'You are tired' Legolas's smile disappeared and he took a strict expression. 'Get some rest, you deserve it'

'Your wish is my command' I scoffed as I was lying down and covered myself with my cloak. 'Thank you for the Elvish lesson, it was really interesting'

'It was a pleasure' he assured me. 'Have a good night'

'Goodnight, Legolas'

* * *

_I knew it. From the moment I saw Fred, I had the feeling that they would come sooner or later. I had thought I was prepared, but seeing them, after a whole year, was too much and the first tears appeared in my eyes. There they were, the three of them, so close and so far away at the same time. My parents and my sister, all of them smiling widely, happy to see me, while I was going through a circle of various emotions: guilt, pain, happiness._

_Shirley ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me, shrieking in happiness. She was as I remembered, with her angelic appearance, the strawberry blonde hair, the green eyes, the same with mine, and the dimples on her cheeks. The tears started running down, but I quickly wiped them away and smiled to my family, not wanting to destroy the moment._

_'__Audrey, my darling!' my mother exclaimed and, after Shirley pulled back, it was her turn to hug me. 'My daughter…My girl'_

_Her hug was the same, warm and comforting, and I remembered how I used to cuddle in her arms when I was a child, listening to her stories about Hogwarts or to the songs she was singing. I hugged her back, wanting to become that child again and forget the wars for now._

_'__Look at you' she smiled at me as she was caressing my hair. 'You have grown up. And you are a very pretty young woman now. An adult' _

_She was speaking happily, with my dad and my sis having the same happiness, but I could sense the pain coming from their side. Pain that I had died too, that I had no chance to live the life I had dreamed, a life with someone who would love me, a family, and a job as an Auror. _

_'__I am so sorry' I whispered. 'I am so sorry for everything. For that night a year ago…For being so stupid to get myself killed…'_

_'__Oh, Audrey' my mother hugged me again. 'Don't speak like that. What happened on that summer night wasn't your fault…You couldn't know. Please, don't have qualms. You are too young to have such burdens'_

_'__Your mother is right' my father agreed. 'And you were not stupid. You were fighting so bravely during the battle, so fiercely. Alas, the circumstances are not always in our hands, but now you have a second chance and you should live it with all your senses'_

_'__Yes, Rey, you're a warrior!' Shirley jumped up and down, clapping in her hands, totally carefree. 'You are still alive and you will beat the living daylights out of these monsters in this new world!'_

_'__Shirley!' Mom scolded her, shaking her head because of the language my little sister used, although I couldn't prevent my laughter._

_'__Don't be sad, Audrey' my father took my hands in his. 'Life is very short to be wasted in mourning and grieving. Live every moment and smile when you remember us, don't cry'_

_'__We will always love you and be by your side' my mother promised. 'Death can not change what you feel in your heart and, even if we are not physically with you, we are emotionally and mentally. Never forget that, my darling'_

_'__You must be happy' Shirley had lost her smile too. 'You deserve to be happy, sis. You deserve to see your dreams coming true. Do you promise me that you will fulfill your dreams?'_

_'__I promise, Shirley'_

_Then, suddenly, a warm breeze started blowing and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, they were gone'_

_'__No! NO!'_

'Audrey? Audrey, wake up!'

'I could hear her screams in my sleep! What is wrong with her?'

'Audrey, calm down. It is only a dream, calm down'

Distant voices…Familiar voices waking me up. I rose abruptly, my face wet from the tears and my breath being difficult from my new vision. My family…It felt so real, my mother and my sister hugging me, my father consoling me…We were such a happy family, but it all ended in the worst way, within minutes. I continued sobbing, ignoring the hand caressing my back, not looking at my companions, although I could hear what they were saying.

'What happened to her?' Gimli wanted to know. 'I was sleeping and I heard her yelling. I thought we were under attack!'

'Memories are something strange, my dear friend' Gandalf told him. 'They can affect you in mysterious ways and it is not the same to all of us'

'It is not the first time she wakes up from a nightmare, although tonight she reacted much worse than the previous time' Legolas revealed and I wanted to hit him for saying it. 'Please, go back to sleep, I will stay with her'

He exchanged a few words in Elvish with Aragorn and, after some minutes of arguing, the air around me filled with snores again. Legolas continued caressing my back and my breath became calm again, although the pain didn't leave.

'Leave me alone' I begged him. 'I am fine'

'Allow me to disagree' he said and it was the first time he was sounding so strict and angry. 'If you scream in your sleep as if someone is torturing you and then wake up crying, you are most certainly not fine'

'Which part from "Leave me alone" didn't you understand?' I snapped furiously, his kindness making it only worse, because I still couldn't say what had caused my screams.

'The part about why I _should_ leave you alone, although you are suffering' he replied.

'Do what you want' I sighed defeated. 'But don't expect me to tell you anything'

'I would never ask this from you. I promised I would not pressure you to say anything, but I can not leave you'

I didn't say anything and, for a few minutes, we stayed silent, with Legolas caressing my back and my hair. I heard him lying down, but before I could sigh with relief that I was finally alone with my thoughts, I felt him pulling me down with him, so that my head was on his chest, his left arm wrapped around me. I was so shocked, that he should consider himself lucky I didn't hit him with my Stunning Spell.

'Legolas…What in Helga Hufflepuff's name do you think you are doing?'

'_Well, what does it seem to you?_' Cedric wondered ironically.

'_Stop it_'

'It is not my intention to kill you' he whispered, chuckling because of my confusion, and his gentle voice in my ear sent another wave of shudder through my body. 'But you need comfort and company in the state you are now. You know I would never hurt you. Trust me, Audrey. Take deep breaths, close your eyes, and calm down'

I did what he told me to do. I took a few deep breaths, listening to his heartbeat right under my head. The arm that was hugging me caressed mine in soft moves, transferring its warmth to me, while, occasionally, his hand was going to my hair. It was so smoothing, so consoling, that I teared up again, only, this time, it was of gratitude.

'Av-'osto, Audrey, av-'osto, arwenamin. Posto vae'

Except the word "arwenamin" (and my own name, of course), I didn't understand what he was saying. Yet, the way he was saying it, combined with the comforting movements, convinced me that they were words of comfort. With his voice in my ears, I started drifting away and cuddled in his chest more, feeling as if I had never seen that dream.

'Abarad, Audrey' was the last thing I heard before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Elvish words and phrases used:

**Av-'osto:** Do not be afraid

**Posto vae****: **Rest well

**Abarad****:** Until tomorrow

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it :) Hope you enjoyed it. Please, review, it gives me courage to continue :D**


End file.
